


No Boys in the Bedroom

by lhr111



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Derek Hale, Dad Stiles, Derek Feels Bad, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Dirty Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Grandpa Stilinski - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Gerard Argent, Mentioned Kate Argent, More angst before a resolution, Nosy Hale Sisters, Parents of Teenagers, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Protective Dad Derek, Scott and Allison in Love, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, Successful Stiles, Teenage Allison Hale, Teenage Scott McCall, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, can there be too much smut in one chapter?, dad derek, derek learns to use his words, good dads, major feels, smut has arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhr111/pseuds/lhr111
Summary: Two teens fall in love and their single dads try to get along. It's hard, because they initially hate each other and also want to rip the other's clothes off. Maybe not in that order.  Some psychological baggage and meddling friends and family make it even more of an entertaining chase.----------I think this will be 5 chapters, and I typically update every 2 to 3 days. These characters are not my own, please do not re-post on any other platforms.





	1. Chapter 1

John Stilinski is at home watching the Mets get slaughtered. His phone starts ringing and realizes that he’s getting a Facetime call from Stiles. Assuming it’s to commiserate on the game, he answers the phone with a scowl.

He’s delighted to see Scott’s smiling face. That kid is his newest pride and joy. “Scotty, how are you? Are you and your Dad watching the game?”

Scott is jumping up and down, making the video very shaky, but he is so excited that he can’t contain it.   
“Guess what, guess what?!” In the background John can hear Stiles trying to calm down the 9-year-old, unsuccessfully.

“What Scotty, what has you so excited?”

“You’re officially my Grandpa!!! You are really mine now! Dad is forever my Dad! I get to keep you both forever!!!”

John can see Scott waving a piece of paper, but it’s blurry because his eyes are filling with elated tears. “Scotty, this is the BEST news! Grandpa loves you so much.”

“I love you too, Grandpa! I can’t wait to visit this summer!!”

Now the phone is bouncing all around again and he sees his son’s face. Stiles takes one look at his Dad and can’t contain his smile or tears. “It’s official Dad, I’m his forever Dad. I can’t believe it’s finally real.”   
Stiles voice breaks with emotion, his face flushed and joyous. Scott is hanging off Stiles neck, hugging his father and looking like this day is better than Christmas. John suspects that having the adoption official just might be better than Christmas. It sure is for him.

The three of them stay on the phone a bit longer, sharing the excitement from afar, the Mets game long forgotten. 

\---------

Stiles is working in his studio, appreciating the peace and quiet here in Beacon Hills. Living in San Francisco with Scott was fun, there was always something to do, but he is definitely enjoying the change of pace. He thinks that his dad getting this job 15 years ago was lucky for all of them. 

Stiles glances at the clock, wondering when Scott will be home from his first day at the new school. He is trying not to be anxious, knowing that Scott was reluctant to leave his friends in San Francisco and knows that making new ones here in Beacon Hills will be important for their transition. 

Almost as if he conjured him, Scott is bursting into the Studio and Stiles is pleased to see that he is his normal sunny self. “Dad, hi!”

“Hey Scotty, I was just wondering if you would be home soon.” Stiles turns around in his stool and smiles at his son. “So, how was it? I need to know! Do the kids here use different lingo? Are the clothes different?”

“Dad, stop being ridiculous. Today was actually awesome, way better than I expected!” 

“That’s great, how were your classes? Are your teachers okay?”

Scott is vibrating in excitement, and Stiles is trying not to laugh. Seeing such an exuberant 16-year-old boy can only mean one thing and he wonders how long it will be before Scott cracks. 

“I think that the classes they placed me in are okay; it seem like I’m not really behind or ahead, so that’s good. I am way ahead in Spanish, but that’s no different from San Francisco.”

“Well buddy, it helps that you were bilingual before I even got you.” Stiles is smiling, so relieved that Scott had a good day.

Scott suddenly starts blushing and gives Stiles a look like he is about to burst with earth shattering news. “Dad, I. I mean. There’s a girl. I met a girl. And she totally likes me!”

Stiles smile is huge and he wiggles his eyebrows. “Really? My, my, that didn’t take long. Okay, tell me about her. Clearly you are dying to!”

“Dad her name is Allison, but she also goes by Ali, isn’t that beautiful? And she is seriously the prettiest girl ever. She has this long brown hair, and her dimples! Dad her dimples are adorable. She’s also super smart and is so funny. She’s like, perfect, Dad. Seriously.”

“wow, you have a lot of luck finding the perfect woman on your first day. So, how do you know she likes you?”

“Dad it was so great, just like destiny or something.” Stiles cannot believe the words coming from his son’s mouth. He’s never been smitten like this before. He chokes back his laughter. “We got paired up in AP Biology as lab partners for the rest of the year! And anyway, she asked all about where I moved from, about our family. Oh! She totally knows Grandpa! Like, she’s been to some of his barbeques even! Anyway, our class was the last of the day, and she asked how I was getting home. I told her I was going to take the bus until I got Roscoe registered, so she offered to drive me home! Can you believe it?!”

Stiles throws out his arm for a fist bump, which is immediately returned by his son. “Well, that was really nice of her. And did you two have a good chat in the car? Awkward silences?”

“No way, we talked the whole way here. It was only 10 minutes, but Dad it was the best. She gave me her number so we can text. This is seriously the BEST DAY EVER.”

“Alright Scott, I agree that this sounds like it is possibly the greatest first day at a new high school in the history of the world. Hopefully you met some other friends too?”

“Yeah dad, definitely. And Ali said that she’ll introduce me to her friends as well, which will make lunch less horrifying tomorrow.” He’s giving his adorable crooked smile, so Stiles knows that lunch today wasn’t that horrifying. His son is such a light that he can’t imagine the students of Beacon Hills not wanting to know him. Stiles is so proud to be his dad.

“Now Scott, I know that this isn’t necessary, and definitely premature. But you know that you had better be a gentleman with her, right? With anyone for that matter. No touching, no kissing, unless you both consent. And it goes both ways, you got that?”

Scott smiles, not at all embarrassed. “Yeah dad, I know. And believe me, I don’t want to fuck this up. She’s so awesome.”

“Scott, that’s $5 in the swear jar. Fuck, I’m a bad influence.” Stiles smirks at his son. 

Scott is cracking up. “Yeah dad, not very helpful. But on the plus side, our video game fund will be full quickly at this rate.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, well, you clearly had an awesome day. I’m totally jealous, by the way. Why don’t you head inside and have a snack, try to calm yourself a bit so you can actually focus on homework. And don’t forget our deal, homework and chores, then all the texting and starry eyes you like. Okay, bud?”

“Yeah, thanks Dad!” Stiles gets a quick bear hug from his son, who is then gone in a flash heading to the house. He smiles and hopes that Scott never loses his exuberance. 

_____

“Hey Dad, I’m home!”

Derek looks up from his computer where he is working on some translations and smiles. “Hi Honey, I’m in my office. Come on up and tell me about your first day.”

Allison jogs up the stairs, walks into the office and plops down into one of the leather chairs in his study. “So, how was school? Are you happy with your teachers for the year?”

Allison sends him a brilliant smile, her dimples adding an extra punch to Derek’s gut. God, when did his little girl become this beautiful young woman. “Dad it was an awesome day. I got to catch up with some of my friends who were gone a lot this summer, and I’m really happy with the AP classes I picked.” With that, she gets this small warm smile on her face that Derek mirrors without thinking.

“Okay spill it, what is that smile all about?”

With an impish expression Allison looks at Derek. “There’s a new student who just moved into town over the summer. We were assigned as lab partners in AP Bio. His name is Scott.”

HIS name. Hmph. Well, now Derek’s smile has turned into his usual grumpy face. “Scott. Are you smiling like that because of a boy?”

Allison, well aware of her father’s outrageous protectiveness, just laughs at him. If she and her Dad hadn’t gone through so much 10 years ago, she would probably hate it. But she understands where it comes from. She’s an independent woman, something her aunts drill into her brain on a regular basis, and knows she has to be firm with her father. “Yes Dad, I’m very happy because I met a really great boy at school. Now stop it with the scowl. I’m 16 and you know I’m responsible.”

Derek grumbles, tries to be reasonable. “How could someone you shared one class with make such a big impression?”

“Oh, I also offered to drive him home. He doesn’t have his car registered at school yet and I didn’t want him to have to take the bus. So we had time to talk. He’s really sweet dad, he wants to be a Veterinarian, hence the AP Bio. He also played lacrosse at his old school and hopes to make the team here. I’m going to introduce him to my friends tomorrow before classes start, help him get settled in at the school.”

Derek rationally knows that this boy sounds perfectly normal, but he still can’t handle thinking about his daughter liking a boy, maybe thinking about dating a boy. He was once a boy, and remembers very well what he wanted to do with pretty girls. When the hell this this happen.

“Okay, Ali. He sounds fine I guess. But let’s revisit the rules in this house, shall we?” Allison starts groaning, knowing exactly what her Dad is about to say. “Dad I know the rules. No dating until you meet him first, no boys in the bedroom, let you know where I’m going on any dates. See, I know the rules. So, no need to revisit.”

Derek’s smirking now, enjoying the age-old pleasure parents take in driving their teenagers crazy at every opportunity. It’s really the only plus considering the out-of-control hormone related attitude they generate. “Okay, kid. Just making sure. I am glad you enjoyed your first day. Do you have homework?”

“Just a little, I’m going to do that now. Do we have plans for dinner? What about the lasagna that’s in the freezer?”

“Sure, good idea. I’ll make some garlic bread to go with it. I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Allison hops out of the chair, “Thanks, Dad. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

_______

 

Stiles is in the Kitchen on a Wednesday afternoon, getting a bottle of water to take back to his studio since he forgot to replenish his mini fridge. A knock on the front door has him detouring to see who is there.

He opens the door and is stunned speechless. There is a Greek god on his porch, standing next to his son. Where on earth did this stunning creature come from? That face! Those green eyes! Omg the stubble with hints of grey, and possibly the sexiest bushy eyebrows he’s ever seen. Crap, Stiles, focus. Stop staring. 

“Hello? Hey Scott, what’s going on?”

Derek is furious on a variety of levels. He is still smarting from the fact that his daughter broke their house rules, even after they explicitly discussed them last week. In fact, she broke the big rule, had a boy he had not met in HER BEDROOM, where they WERE KISSING. Derek thought that the expression “Seeing Red” was just a euphemism, but he now knows that it’s real. And so here he is, with the damn adolescent perpetrator standing uncomfortably next to him and his apparent father standing in front of him. 

Derek’s next two levels of fury are directed at the man in front of him. First, Scott’s father looks like an overgrown man-child. Who the hell wears comic book t-shirts, grubby paint covered jeans, and a pair of converse so old and ratty that they are almost falling apart? It fits the image, having seen the piece of junk Jeep in the driveway. He can’t believe this man lets his son drive such an unsafe vehicle. What kind of irresponsible asshole is this guy?

The second level of Derek’s anger with his man is that he is also fucking beautiful. Derek, even in his rage, is instantly and strongly attracted to him. Those honey-brown eyes are stunning, his messy bed head should look awful, but it just looks good and makes Derek think naughty things. His pale skin is dotted with god damn beauty marks, how is that even fair? This man is infuriating, and he doesn’t even know him. But his son was in his daughter’s room, kissing her, and Derek just knows that this jerk is somehow responsible.

“Mr. McCall? I’m Derek Hale, Allison’s father. I am here with your son because I just found him in my daughter’s room. They were kissing.” Derek spits the words out, trying his best to un-see the image. He looks over at Scott’s dad and can see his gorgeous eyes have gotten bigger and he is giving his son a look. 

Before he can respond, Derek barges on. “This behavior is completely unacceptable. My daughter knows that boys are not allowed in her room, and also that she is not allowed to date unless I’ve met the boy.”

“Mr. Hale, I’m sorry we are meeting under these circumstances.”

Derek is about to lose all control. “You’re damn right it’s unfortunate circumstances, but then again from what I’m seeing here I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Derek sneers as he looks at Scott’s dad. “How are you even old enough to be his father? Clearly you were just as irresponsible as a teenager. And you must still be, I mean what are you wearing? Are you a freaking college undergrad or a parent? And that Jeep you are letting your son drive? Are you kidding me, the thing is a death trap. My daughter will NOT be in that vehicle. Ever.”

Stiles has quickly recovered from his momentary attraction to Derek. The venom spewing from his mouth is nothing new, but so, so disappointing. He can see that Scott is about to say something, likely to defend his father. Stiles gives him a very long look and Scott understands that he should keep quiet. Stiles exerts expert control and keeps his face neutral. The urge to tell this asshole that maybe he needs to be more concerned with his own child is difficult to suppress.

Very calmly, choosing to be an actual adult, Stiles replies, “Mr. Hale, thank you for escorting Scott home. I promise that we will be having a conversation tonight about appropriate behavior. Now Scott, can you please apologize to Mr. Hale?”

Scott looks momentarily mutinous, but pulls it back into a contrite expression and turns to speak directly to Mr. Hale. God his kid is great. “I’m sorry, sir. I promise to respect your rules with Allison in the future.”

Derek is a bit off-kilter with the calm, direct response. He knows that he can be an intimidating even when he is not trying, so he’s grudging impressed with the McCalls’ response. He nods at both men, then turns and drives home. Time to deal with Allison.

________

 

Stiles closes the door after Derek the Destroyer leaves, levels a long serious look at Scott, and wanders over to sit on the couch. Scott takes a seat right next to him, his pathetic, guilty face in full force. 

“Dad, I’m so sorry. I just wasn’t thinking. Going up to her room wasn’t even my idea, but she has this really cool terrarium and she wanted to show me. We didn’t even mean to start kissing, it just sort of happened. And it was so perfect, Dad, my first kiss and it was with Allison. But then suddenly her Dad was there and the whole thing is ruined now.” Scott looks near to tears.

“Scott, come on buddy, try to calm down. Listen, isn’t this why we talked about the freakish power that teenage hormones can have over decision making? Something that under normal circumstances is a terrible idea suddenly seems brilliant?” 

Scott snorts. “Yeah, I sort of understand that now. But Dad, I’m so sorry. Mr. Hale was so awful to you. I just wanted to explain that he has a completely wrong impression of you. You are way better than all of my friends’ parents, you actually talk to me and listen to me. I’m so sorry I put you in this situation. I promise to be better.”

Stiles waits until his son is done wallowing, doing his best not to smile at his sweet puppy eyes. “Scott, we talked about this. I know how you feel about Allison, and you are both 16 so I get it. But, you know you have to be responsible and try to think with your actual brain, not Little Scotty.” At this Scott absolutely cracks up. “You don’t think anything more than kissing would have happened, but you know that hormones make things fuzzy, especially when you really care about the person.”

Scott sighs, cheeks flushed, and nods in agreement.

“Okay, do you still have the condoms I gave you?”

More sighing, “Yes I do, and we don’t plan to need them anytime soon. But Dad, if that time happens I promise that I will use them.” Scott is so earnest, Stiles just can’t help it. He pulls his tormented son in for a hug. Scott rests his face on his Dad’s chest and shutters out a sad breath. 

Stiles cherishes the fact that his 16-year-old son still accepts and seeks out affection from his nerdy dad. “I know you will. And I also know you will talk to me about it if you have any questions. Remember, if you aren’t ready you can tell her that, just like she can tell you the same. You both have to be on the same page. Consent needs to be explicit, for both of you.”

“I got it Dad, I promise. I’m just so sorry that Mr. Hale was so mean.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know what I look like.” He smirks, ruffles his son’s dark hair. “Come on, go get your homework organized and I’ll start dinner.”

______

Derek finds Allison in her room, doing something on her phone that he suspects has to do with Scott. She looks up at her Dad with a sad but defiant expression. God, parenting teenagers is so hard. He needs to get his parents a gift ASAP.

“Allison, we need to talk about what happened.” She looks at him mutely.

“You know that I don’t have that many rules for you, so can you appreciate how upsetting it was when I found you in the bedroom with Scott, whom I still had not met, kissing?”

She sighs, blushing. “Yeah, I know Dad. I’m sorry. I don’t even know how it happened. Scott and I were grabbing coffee after school and I was going to drive him home. But I had to go to the bathroom and our house was closer so we stopped here. I know you weren’t home and I’m sorry. We were going to leave, but I had been telling him about my terrarium and really wanted to show him. I didn’t think it was a big deal, thought we would just be in and out. Then I was showing him my new art table, and he was comparing it to his Dad’s equipment. The kiss was totally unplanned, I’m sorry that it looked like something different.”

Momentarily distracted by the mention of Mr. McCall’s art equipment, Derek tries to get his brain back on track. “Allison, is Scott pressuring you?”

“Oh my god, Dad, no! If you really want to know, it’s probably the other way around.”

Derek pinches his nose, physically pained at that honest confession. 

“Dad, it was our first kiss, and it was so perfect until you busted in and ruined it.” Her voice is a little wobbly, and Derek is sorry that he somehow messed up this important moment for her. 

He knows that she doesn’t particularly want a hug right now, but he pulls her in, rests his chin on top of her head. God she’s gotten tall. She sniffles into his shirt and he sighs, blowing her long brown hair with his exhale. 

“Allison, I’m sorry that I ruined the moment for you. And I believe what you have told me. But honey, you have to keep in mind that you are only 16 and that what you feel physically can overpower good sense.” He feels her snort and smiles. “That’s why I have the rules, can you appreciate that? It’s your Old Man’s attempt to keep your normally brilliant mind from being overpowered by hormones. I’m not intentionally trying to act like a possessive caveman, even if your aunts disagree.”

Allison sighs and finally wraps her arms around her Dad and hugs him back. “I know, Dad. I just really like Scott. He is so cute and he is absolutely the sweetest. It really wasn’t even his idea to come up to my room, so please don’t blame him.”

“Alright, I’ll try to keep an open mind. However, I would like to meet him properly. I’m a little concerned because his father looks like he is barely older than you two and didn’t seem like a great role model.”

Allison is about to interrupt her father to correct him, because she knows from Scott that his Dad is great, but her father just continues on.

“However, I trust your judgement and am glad to meet Scott properly. Why don’t you invite him over for dinner some night in the next week?”

“Okay, Dad. But you need to know that his Dad is a really good guy. Scott has told me a lot and you shouldn’t be so quick to judge. And you know how judgy you can be.” She pins him with a hard stare.

Exasperated, he shoves Allison toward her closet, telling her to finish getting her laundry ready and to tidy up her room unless she wants to face the wrath of her Grandmother (everyone is equal parts terrified and in awe of Talia Hale, so it’s an effective threat).

______

 

On Tuesday Derek walks into Benny’s Pub to meet his friends for their regular happy hour. Allison spends Tuesday evenings with her Aunt Cora, so it’s a free night for him. He spots Lydia and Jackson in a booth at the back and joins them. 

Derek isn’t the most social guy, but he has been looking forward to seeing his friends for days, dying to finally vent about the McCall men. Jackson and Lydia are gorgeous, no-nonsense people which Derek very much appreciates. He regales them with the entire story and can’t wait for them commiserate with him. 

He finally notices that two pairs of steely eyes are looking at him with something close to derision. 

“What is with you two? You have a little girl of your own now, how would you feel if she was suddenly dating an unknown boy with an idiot man-child father?”

Lydia is the first to speak. It’s been a while since she was pissed at Derek and he had almost forgotten how terrifying it could be. “Derek, aside from his outfit, what exactly led you to believe that he is this terrible, lackadaisical parent you described?”

Derek thought it was obvious, but starts to feel something uncomfortable in his gut as he tries to explain. “Well, I noticed that the car in their driveway is an ancient blue jeep, which looks to be a stiff breeze away from falling apart. It was HIS son who I found in my daughters’ bedroom, and… and. Well yeah, his clothes are ridiculous. Plus, he looks like he’s barely 30 years old, so clearly he had his son super young, not exactly role model material.”

Lydia just stares at him. “So you are judging him for having a shit car and because he looks young? And do you even hear yourself? They were in YOUR daughter’s room. What does that say about you, buddy? As for the clothes, not everyone is stuck in a dark and dreary color palate that involves a single leather jacket and jeans that are a shade too tight. So seriously, get over yourself.”

Derek sighs, Lydia’s distain for his clothes is nothing new.

Jackson asks, “And how did they react to your judgy monologue?”

Fuck. Derek knows he is an asshole, but now his friends are step by step forcing him to see how much of one he was with Mr. McCall. “He stood there and listened. When Scott was about to speak up, his dad gave him a look and he quieted down. When I was done he thanked me for bringing his son home and said that he would have a talk with him about appropriate behavior.” Derek is close to whispering the end of it, realizing how bad this is making him look.

Jackson and Lydia just sit and stare at him, letting him absorb the entirety of his asshole behavior.

Jackson again, “Derek I’m so confused, why would you have thought that about Stiles? And you know he’s older than 30.”

“Stiles? Who is Stiles?”

Jackson and Lydia look dumbfounded that they are actually associated with an idiot such as him. “Stiles is Scott’s father. The guy you were ridiculously rude to.”

“Oh, I just called him Mr. McCall, never got his first name.”

Lydia is laughing now, “Oh my god Derek, your tendency toward social isolation is really biting you in the ass today. He is not Stiles McCall, he is Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s son. You know, the millionaire illustrator who John loves to brag about, the one who chose to become a foster parent in his 20s because he could afford it and wanted to help a kid with no family, out of the goodness of his “man-child” heart. You sure pegged him correctly, definitely a terrible parent, poor Scott indeed.”

Derek feels all the blood drain from his face. He wants to find a hole in the floor and fall in. He has heard the Sheriff talk about his son for years. He actually hoped to meet him some day because the guy sounded too good to be true. This means he full on insulted the Sheriff’s son for what now seems like no good reason. Derek loves the Sheriff. The support John gave him when the shit hit the fan with Kate and Gerard is a key reason he has custody of his daughter. Derek can’t believe what an ass he is. Plus, their kids are basically a couple so it’s not like he will be able to avoid Stiles in the future. Kill him now.

“It’s too bad Der, I actually thought Stiles was sort of your type. Guess that ship has sailed.” Lydia really knows how to hit her target. Derek is even more horrified, was Stiles gay? Bi? 

He shakes his head, trying to make sense of the truth bombs that his friends keep throwing. He doesn’t want a relationship, everyone knows this. But if he is honest with himself, he has recently daydreamed about a pair of honey-brown eyes on a pale face spattered with moles. Fuck, it might have even been this initial attraction that made him dig in even more to find a reason to dislike the guy. He really is an asshole. 

He rests his forehead on the table, feels Jackson pat his shoulder in sympathy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of blushing Derek. It's adorable.

Stiles is watching re-runs of Criminal Minds on Netflix when Scott returns home from his dinner with the Hales. Stiles was nervous that Derek would be rude to his son, but he trusts Scott to behave well and knows that Scott can handle the situation. Scott, for his part, said that Allison was adamant that her dad would be on his best behavior. Stiles hopes that was true.

“Dad, hi!”

Well, he looks happy. This is a good sign. “Hey bud, how was dinner?”

“It was actually really awesome. I was nervous, you know? But it ended up being totally fine. Mr. Hale grilled steak and Allison and I were in charge of preparing the salad and baked potatoes. Her dad doesn’t actually hate me, thank god! He was so much nicer today.”

Pleasantly surprised, Stiles smiles back at his son. “I’m glad, Scott. But again, how anyone could hate you is beyond me. If he was a rude dick again, I would be truly concerned.”

Scott snickers, “Dad!” Then Scott’s eyes go huge, and he’s off on another topic. Stiles is a bit concerned that his own spastic nature is finally starting to infect to his normally relaxed and cheery son. “Dad, OH MY GOD, he has Camaros! Dad you will die. Seriously.”

Stiles is instantly intrigued, and also annoyingly turned on at the image of Derek Hale in a classic muscle car. “Scott, whyyyy??? Why does that jerk who hates me have to have my favorite car?”

“Dad you don’t understand, I mean, he actually has your favorite car. Let me find the pictures I took.”

Stiles freezes, it can’t be. “Scott, don’t toy with my emotions. You aren’t saying he has a ’67 Z28. There were barely 600 made, it’s not possible.”

Suddenly Scott’s iPhone is in his face, and Stiles is staring at the sexiest car he’s ever seen. He can’t believe it, a god damn ’67 Z, and of course it’s blue with white racing stripes. It’s literally his dream car. He’s seen two in person at car shows around California to which he would drag Scott.

“Oh. My. God.”

Scott just looks at his dad, serious as death. “I know. It’s fucking awesome Dad.”

Stiles doesn’t even have it in him at the moment to mention the swear jar. “Scott, you actually touched it? Please son, I need to live vicariously through you. Tell me, tell me everything.”

Scott is eating this up, fully aware of his Dad’s love affair with this particular car. “Dad, I sat in the driver’s seat, he even let me turn it on. It had that amazing smell, you know? Gas and oil, and when I revved the motor it just roared.”  
Stiles flings himself back against the couch, moaning dramatically. “Oh my god son, now you don’t’ need to have sex, what you are describing is way better. Not that I really remember.”

Scott is in full-on hysterics now. “Dad, oh my god, you’re so weird.”

“But Scotty, it’s my car! I can’t believe he has my freaking car.”

“Yeah, I told Allison how much you love this car. I think that’s why she suggested to her dad that I would like to see it. He also has a newer model Camaro that the uses to drive around town. It’s black, also a sexy beast.”

Stiles really can’t take this. Aside from Derek’s sour disposition he’s a walking wet dream. 

Scott continues, immune to Stiles’ histrionics. “His newer Camaro is pretty sweet, but the ’67 Z is his pride and joy. Well, aside from Allison, obviously.”

Scott says this so smugly that Stiles can’t help but laugh and hugs his son. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you? Well, I’m glad you had fun at dinner. Now, if you don’t want to wear stinky clothes to the picnic tomorrow at Grandpa’s, you better get your laundry done. Remember, I’m no maid.”

“Fine, will do. Hey dad, something else. Allison is really interested in art, it’s definitely her favorite class and she’s thinking about majoring in it in college. I mentioned that you might be able to show her a bit of your work, your studio, how you do your illustrations. What do you think?”

Holy puppy eyes, somehow they are just as effective as when Scott was a scared five-year-old. “Well, as long as she has permission to come over I would be happy to show her. Of course, Scott.”

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best!” He runs off to do his laundry. 

“Don’t forget it, especially when I kick your ass at Call of Duty tonight!”

“Dad! Swear jar!”

_________

 

Derek is sweating bullets and it has nothing to do with his leather jacket. He and Allison have parked on the side of the street and are headed to the Sheriff’s house for his fall barbeque. Allison is chattering away, completely oblivious to her Dad’s anxiety. 

He’s sure Stiles will be here. He is John’s son, of course he and Scott will be at the party. Derek is so embarrassed by his behavior, even more so after Scott joined them for dinner the other night. The boy was extremely polite, friendly, and the love beams he kept shooting out of his eyes toward Allison were actually pretty adorable. He’s a good kid, and clearly Derek let his baggage and Neanderthal ways totally blind him when he first met Stiles. 

He is acutely aware that his bad behavior is going to come back to bite him in the ass today. He thought about skipping, but he accepted the invite before he realized who Stiles was, and if he bailed his evil sisters would harass him until they found out why. His odds of being publicly humiliated by Stiles are way lower than by his sisters.

He and Allison walk through the open gate to the back yard, and before he can blink she is running off to Scott who smiles at her with stars in his eyes. 

Suddenly his sister Laura is next to him, linking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. “Sigh, young love. How sweet it is.” Derek just grunts and tries to shake her off. He is unsuccessful.

“Oh come on Derek, they are so sweet! And she is a gorgeous 16-year-old, this was going to happen eventually.” He glares at Laura who is smiling sweetly at him.

“Ugh, I know. I just wish it was in another 30 years.”

“Well, don’t worry. I’ve got that girl prepared. She has condoms for when she’s ready and an awesome roundhouse kick for when she’s not.”

Swinging his head around at his other evil sister, “Jesus Cora, tell me you didn’t give my daughter condoms! Fuck, you can’t just drop that on me without warning.”

“Derek, get real. We all had sex as teens, but you are such a prude now I knew you wouldn’t have dealt with the sex necessities yet. Besides, you know she’d rather talk to me than you about boys.” Cora says all of this like they are talking about the weather.

“Oh my god, stop talking about Allison and sex. I’m going to have a heart attack.”

Both of his awful sisters just laugh, pat him on the back, and head over to the table with all the drinks. Good idea, he thinks. He definitely needs a beer. He can’t believe Allison has condoms. But honestly, he’s glad.

While grabbing a beer he hears someone calling his name and turns to see the Sheriff walking towards him with a big smile. “Derek! So glad you and Allison could make it. I haven’t seen you two in a while, but I hope things are well?”

“Yes John, it’s been too long.” Derek smiles at the man. “And things are great, thanks for asking. You must be happy these days, having your family living so close?”

“Yes! I can’t believe that I finally convinced Stiles and Scott to move here. I see them at least once a week and it’s just the best. And from what I’ve heard through the grapevine, my grandson and your daughter are now a couple.” The Sheriff smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at Derek, understanding how grumpy Derek must be about this development.

He continues on, “I still can’t believe either of them are actually old enough to drive and date. When did it happen? And have you met my son Stiles, yet? He’s around here somewhere, maybe you dads should get together, make sure your kids don’t’ get into any trouble?” The Sheriff says this with exaggerated eyebrow wiggles and a joking smile, having no idea how horrified the prospect of his daughter getting into trouble is, and how equally ashamed he is at how he behaved when he met Stiles.

The Sheriff looks around and stops when he sees Stiles on the other side of the yard, chatting with Lydia and Jackson. He turns to point him out to Derek, who is now looking like a deer in headlights when Stiles turns locks eyes with him. Derek is sure that he is blushing because Stiles just continues to look at him, not breaking eye contact.

Derek gets a reprieve when Scott and Alison snare Stiles’ attention. A little shaken, Derek looks back over at the Sheriff, who clearly noticed the tension between the two men from across the lawn. With a sparkle in his eye, the Sheriff states, “Come on, let’s go join them.”

Like a man walking the plank, Derek follows the Sheriff to his doom.

They join the group and Derek can’t help but smile at how joyous John is to have his son and grandson here with him in Beacon Hills. Scott notices his grandfather and instantly wanders over for a side hug. “Gramps, you know Allison, right? You must, she’s one of the Hales.” Scott is shooting love beams out of his eyes again toward Allison, who is doing something similar toward Scott with her adorable dimples. 

“Yes Scotty, I’ve known Allison and her father Derek for a long time. In fact, that’s how I became so friendly with the whole Hale family.”

To Derek’s horror, his sadistic sisters have joined the group. He has avoided looking at Stiles since walking over, realizes that this probably makes his earlier behavior seem even worse, but it is what it is. Now he prays that his sisters don’t notice his weird behavior. Maybe his famous social awkwardness will actually pay off today.

Suddenly Allison is speaking to him. “Dad, did I tell you that Stiles offered to show me how he does his illustrations? Can you believe it? He’s a famous artist, isn’t that so awesome!”

Derek’s cheeks are pink again and he’s now forced to look at Stiles. He can see Lydia and Jackson chuckling which makes it that much worse. “Wow Allison, that’s great. I hope you thanked Mr. Stilinski for the offer.”

“So, I’m Mr. Stilinski now?” Derek looks back at Stiles who is smirking at him.

“Oh, right. Sorry, the other day I just assumed that you and Scott shared a last name.”

“Well, you know what they say about those who assume…”

Derek is now looking decidedly constipated. “Right. Well thanks, Allison loves art so it’s really nice of you to offer to show her your studio. But Allison, it’s disrespectful to call Mr. Stilinski by his first name.”

“No, no, I told her to go ahead and call me Stiles. Otherwise I feel like people are talking about my Dad.” Stiles is smiling now, so Derek nods.

Suddenly Cora is cracking up with Lydia. This can’t be good. “Oh my god, Der. What a jerk you are! You really didn’t know who Stiles was when you met him? And you really freaked out about a little kissing.” Cora is doubled over, Laura is demanding answers, Stiles is smirking, and Scott and Alison are beet red. “Aunt Cora, pleeezzzee stop.”

The Sheriff shoots an innocent (NOT) look at between Derek and Stiles. “What kissing? When did you two meet? Why were you kissing?”

Derek doesn’t remember a time in his life when he blushed quite as much as he has in the last half hour. Unfortunately, right at the moment when Derek realizes that the Sheriff is implying that he was kissing Stiles, he also took a large swig of beer. Also unfortunately, he then proceeds to spray said beer into the center of this social circle from hell. Fortunately, the spray seems to have mostly missed Lydia and rather has covered his evil sisters. Serves them right. 

While Cora and Laura are swearing and running to grab napkins, Derek chokes. “What? Stiles and I were NOT kissing! Our kids were, Scott and Allison. That’s it. I caught them, dragged Scott home, and then embarrassed myself and acted like an ass in front of Stiles, not realizing who he was. Oh my god, this is the worst. This is why I don’t socialize.”

At this point, those remaining in the group are now in hysterics, most especially Stiles. Even their damn kids are cracking up. Allison is laughing uproariously into Derek’s chest, “Oh my god Dad, you are too much! I’ve never seen you so embarrassed before! But seriously, it serves you right for being so judgy when you met Stiles”

For whatever reason, Stiles decides to rescue Derek from his slow death by mortification. “All right, all right, everyone stop ganging up on Derek. He was just being a protective dad, which we can all understand. And Dad, I know you’re purposely messing with him so cut it out. It’s unbecoming of someone of your age and social position.”

The Sheriff puts his hands up, eyes wide in mock innocence. “Now Stiles, why would I do that?” 

“Ha, yeah, right. Okay, come on Derek, you clearly need a new beer.”

In a daze, Derek finds himself being dragged by Stiles back to the drink table.

“Don’t worry about them, they just know an easy target when they see one.”

Stiles is smiling easily at Derek, handing him a beer. Derek has no idea why the man is being so nice to him, he doesn’t deserve it.

“Thanks. And listen, I do need to apologize for the other day. Allison is her own person and we’ve talked and I know that it was her idea to drag Scott to her room. I just freaked a little when I saw them kissing. The overprotective single Dad came out and I took it out on you. I would have taken it out on Scott, but your kid has a wicked eye game and I just couldn’t. So yeah, I know I misjudged you and I’m sorry.”

Stiles smiles at Derek, pats him on the shoulder. “He does have amazing puppy eyes. I’m still not immune to them.” He takes a long, measuring look at Derek. “You’re forgiven, I’m not very good at holding grudges. Besides, if we are fighting it will be much easier for the kids to get away with stuff. If we’re a team we can make their hormone-driven scheming infinitely more difficult.”

“Oh fuck, that’s such a good point. There isn’t enough beer for this.”

“Is this her first boyfriend? She is definitely Scotty’s first serious girlfriend. It is making me yearn for when he was young and only cared about me. Somehow cute and feisty girls have taken up a higher spot on his social hierarchy.”

Derek and Stiles are now leaning against the fence, sipping their beers, both looking at their kids across the yard. “Yeah, this is the first real boyfriend as far as I know. At least one important enough that she wanted to tell me about it. Allison and I are really close, but she has her crazy Aunts who take it upon themselves for boy and sex talks. According to them it’s because I’m a caveman and Allison needs their enlightened influence. God, my sister Cora just announced to me today how she’s already given Allison condoms. I wanted to pass out but am also glad. This is so much worse than I thought it would be.”

Stiles is laughing now, fully understanding Derek’s distress. “I understand completely. I don’t have nosy sisters or brothers, so I had to have all the talks with Scott myself. And I know you initially assumed that I’m a shit parent, but Scott knows that having protection does not mean to go and have sex. He knows to be respectful and what consent is. I don’t want you worried that he will try to take advantage of your daughter.” 

“Shit, Stiles. I’m sorry. I’m not really worried about Scott anymore than I would be of any boy. I know you are a great dad. Once I found out that you were the Sheriff’s son, I realized how irrational I had been. He’s been bragging about you for years, so all of us know about everything you have done for Scott. God, I’m such an ass, because even if you weren’t his son, I was still a judgy dick and let my fears regarding Allison take over, which honestly is stupid. That girl could kick your son’s ass if she wanted to. Her Aunts have seen to it that she has been well trained.”

Stiles eyes sparkle, “Oh my god, I’d love to see that. She is so sweet, seeing her kick ass would be amazing. Scott would never live it down!”

Derek knows he should be paying more attention to what is going on around him, but he’s hit again by a wave of undeniable attraction to Stiles. Considering how awful their first meeting was, they have been chatting comfortably for the last 10 minutes. Derek is not a people person, and definitely not a new people person. Stiles has such an easy way about him that Derek didn’t even notice when he began to feel so comfortable with him. And now he’s been staring dumbly into the guys eyes for more than is socially acceptable, and again the freaking blushing is back.

Stiles is captivated. He can’t deny it. Derek is insanely attractive, especially when he’s not being an asshole. When his dad insinuated that they two of them had been kissing, Stiles not only found it hilarious but also arousing. Derek has perfect facial hair, dark with speckles of grey, closely cropped to his face. His eyebrows are spectacular and necessary to frame the most incredible eyes Stiles has ever seen. Those hazel-green pools keep finding him, staring at him. Now that he realizes that Derek is not an asshole all the time, but more likely a socially awkward overprotective daddy bear, his scowling is actually kinda cute. And when he forgets to scowl and stares into Stiles’ eyes, like he is right now, well, that is something else.

Stiles sees that Derek is now blushing and looking down towards his feet, so to break the awkward moment he knows exactly what he wants to find out. “Okay dude, I have to know, what is the deal with your ’67 Z28. That is my fucking dream car, I’ve wanted to marry it since I was a little kid and got interested in Camaros. When Scott came home from dinner at your place and told me about it, I wanted to die that such an asshole had such a magnificent car.” Derek laughs at Stiles’ honest humor. 

“Seriously, they made like 600 of those cars, how do you have one? And it’s blue with white racing stripes! Derek, HOW???”

Derek is inordinately pleased and also impressed by Stiles’ questions. He definitely didn’t expect Stiles the artist to be a lover of classic muscle cars. 

“Wow, Scott should have told me. I could tell he was excited about seeing it but I honestly never expected you to be the type to appreciate a muscle car.”

“Fuck you, dude!” Stiles smacks Derek’s arm in mock affront. “I’ll have you know that I can appreciate muscles in almost any context.”

Derek chokes on his beer, and the god damn blush is back. He’s really not going to survive this party. Meanwhile, Stiles’ shit eating grin could melt the polar ice caps. 

Derek clears his throat. “The car was my father’s. He bought it new and babied it. It’s only got about 35,000 miles on it, because while he and I love it we want to keep it pristine. He used it to help me learn about cars when I was younger, and eventually gave it to me so I can share it with Allison. We go on a few drives every summer, I’ve taught her how to drive with manual transmission,” 

Stiles gets a panicked look and interrupts Derek. “Dear god, tell me you didn’t teach her with the Z28?!”

Derek barks out a laugh, “Fuck no! She learned on an old VW golf, but once she was good I let her take out the Z for the first time this past summer. She really took to burn outs, I was a proud papa.”

Stiles has a blissed expression on his face and Derek can’t look away. “Oh my god man, you’re living the dream. I was telling Scott that now that he’s sat in a ’67 Z28 he doesn’t need to worry about having sex, it will just be a disappointment.”

“It’s a great car, but clearly you haven’t had the right kind of sex, Stiles.” Derek has no idea what just came over him. He does not flirt. What is happening . However, he’s happy to note that it’s now Stiles’ turn to blush and choke on his beer.

“Okay man, point taken.” Stiles flails around a bit in a fruitless attempt to prevent an awkward boner from developing in the middle of his dad’s party. Damn, hearing Derek refer to the right kind of sex is just too much for a mere mortal like him to handle smoothly. “Well, anyway, I think it’s awesome that the car is something you can share with your family. That’s actually why Scott and I drive around in Roscoe.”

“Roscoe?”

“Oh sorry, the Jeep that you so eloquently noted would crumble in the face of a stiff breeze.” Stiles smirks at Derek who looks appropriately abashed. “Yeah, the Jeep belonged to my mother when I was a kid and she named it Roscoe. She loved that damn baby blue bomb, and when she died of cancer it sort of became important to me and Dad to keep it running. Roscoe may look old and run down, but she’s actually very safe. When Scott got his license I had the entire car looked over and tuned up, so hopefully you won’t be too upset if your daughter needs a ride someday.” 

God, Derek didn’t think he could feel any worse, but yeah, apparently he can. He insulted this guy’s dead mother’s car, which he and the Sheriff have lovingly cared for. “Fuck, Stiles. Why are you being nice to me. I was such an asshole, I don’t even like me anymore. Of course she can ride in the Jeep.”

Stiles looks at Derek who has his head hung in shame, which sure, he deserves. “Derek, I know how I look, and yes it’s fucking irritating when strangers judge me, but you definitely are not the first to do so and I doubt you’ll be the last.” Stiles pauses and looks over at his son. “I know I’m a good dad, so anything you say can’t touch that. But you have been pretty honest in apologizing and I can tell you genuinely feel bad. I think you just need to work on your people skills a bit, but like I said, you’re forgiven. And your daughter is a delight, so I figure you can’t be that awful.”

Stiles bumps his shoulder into Derek’s, hoping to make the guy feel better. Derek looks up and smiles at him and those unbelievable sea green eyes make Stiles’ breath catch in his throat. Yeah, Derek Hale could really be a problem for him.

______

 

Derek is heading to happy hour with Lydia and Jackson three days later, looking forward to seeing his friends. He’s been feeling a little off since the barbeque, unable to stop thinking about Stiles and their conversation and he hopes he can relax and chill out for a few hours.

Unfortunately (fortunately?), Derek notices that Lydia and Jackson have invited another person to their weekly meet-up. And of course that person is Stiles. And also of course the three of them are sitting at a booth, Lyds and Jackson on one side, so the only remaining seat is on the bench next to Stiles. Both of their long legs might make sharing that seat a bit awkward. 

Feeling simultaneously excited and annoyed, Derek tries to keep his face pleasantly neutral. “Hey guys, Stiles, nice of you to join us tonight.”

Stiles looks relaxed and smiles up at Derek, his honey brown eyes are darker in the muted light of the pub. Lydia is not even trying to hide her smirk and Derek is instantly on high alert.

Derek sits down next to Stiles and, as expected, their thighs are practically touching. He can feel the heat from Stiles practically saturating into his side. 

“So what are we drinking?” Derek’s voice cracks like an adolescent and he wants to die.

Jackson takes pity on him, which is also not a good sign. “Just beers for us tonight, Amelia was a little fussy when we left her with the sitter, so we want to keep our heads just in case.”

Derek nods and waves for the waitress so he can place his drink order. He was originally going to have a beer but thinks a Scotch may be in order to calm his nerves. 

“So Derek, Jackson and Lydia were telling me that Allison hangs out with her Aunts every Tuesday. That’s pretty awesome that they are so close.”

Derek smiles and looks over at Stiles, then instantly regrets it because he realizes how close their faces are. He clears his throat, “Um, yeah it is great for the most part. My younger sister Cora is a little scary so I sometimes worry that she’ll rub off too much on Allison, but I know that she always has her best interests at heart. And I appreciate that she is a role model for Allison of a strong woman who won’t take other people’s shit.”

Now Jackson is laughing, “Man, Cora is terrifying. Stiles, do not mess with her. I guarantee that she could kill you, dispose of the body, and you’d never be found again.”

Stiles chuckles into his beer. “Noted, don’t piss off the baby Hale. Still, it’s nice that Allison has extended family. I wish I had more of that for Scott.”

Derek looks at Stiles again and asks, “Do you know the back story with Scott’s birth parents? Have they ever tried to get in touch with you?”

Stiles sighs, looking sad. “Well, his father was a drug addict who ended up killing his mother. Poor Scott was left in the apartment with her for days before they were discovered. As far as I know he doesn’t have any biological siblings, and no one has ever tried to get in touch to meet him. I think he would probably be interested, he’s a pretty family-oriented kid.”

“My god Stiles. And he was five right?” Stiles nods. Derek just can’t imagine the sunny kid he knows to have possibly experienced something so awful. “It’s really hard to believe. Scott is such a great kid. I would never have guessed that he experienced such a traumatic event.” Derek is again grateful that Allison has been sheltered from the dark side of the world, at least for the most part. 

“Well, there was a lot of therapy over the years to make sure any lasting psychological trauma was mitigated. I think it helped that I am able to work from home and have a flexible schedule, so we were able to spend a lot of time bonding when I first became his foster parent. Plus, I’m basically an overgrown kid myself, and Scott’s innate nature is to be laid back and playful. It took some time, but I’m forever grateful to those people who helped us get him to where he is now.”

Derek realizes he is fully facing Stiles now and that the two of them have been essentially ignoring Jackson and Lydia across the table. He only realizes this when Lydia’s phone starts buzzing. She answers and makes a serious face at Jackson.

“Hey guys, sorry to do this but Amelia’s got a fever. We have to go.” She and Jackson start grabbing their coats and Jackson is reaching for his wallet. 

Derek stops him. “Jackson don’t worry about it, I’ll get your drinks. Give Amelia a kiss for me, I hope she’s feeling better soon.”

“Yes, and thanks for inviting me out tonight, sorry it’s been cut short.” Stiles is smiling at the two as they get up from the booth.

For a moment Lydia’s concerned face turns wicked, “Of course Stiles, you’re welcome any time since we do this every week. Now you two have fun, behave yourselves.”

And with that they are gone. Derek definitely did not anticipate spending his Tuesday night alone at a pub with Stiles. How is this his life? 

Derek is on the verge of feeling awkward when Stiles brakes the ice. “Well, now that we are finally rid of those two beautiful creatures we can finally enjoy ourselves!”

Derek snorts because it’s true, Lydia and Jackson are quite the immaculately beautiful pair. “I’m pretty sure he goes with her for regular manis and pedis. I’ve never seen a guy who is so well groomed.”

Stiles cracks up and Derek loves that he caused it. 

“So I wanted to ask you, what made you decide to adopt? You were what, 27 years old? And single? I’m pretty sure that is an atypical profile for foster parents.”

Stiles looks down into his beer and smiles. “Yeah, well I’m sure you have figured out that I’m not really a normal guy.” He bumps his shoulder against Derek’s and they both smile.

“I guess that at heart I’ve always wanted family more than anything else. I know it seems weird, but there are people who have kids at 27, so it’s not like I was that young.”

Derek smiles, “Actually that’s how old I was when Allison was born, so yeah, point taken.”

“Yeah, and I know that it seemed weird since I was a, well am, a single guy, but I haven’t really ever had much luck in the romance department. Apparently my magnetic personality can only get me so far. And I can’t really explain it, but I just had this need to be a parent. I feel like if I was a woman it wouldn’t be so hard for people to understand. I have a great relationship with my Dad and really wanted to have the chance to have those same experiences with my own kid. I also knew that there were so many children who were too old to be considered by most interested parents for adoption and figured that with my resources I could probably handle being a foster parent.”

Derek is so moved by Stiles and just lets him continue to explain. “Looking back on it I realize I was pretty insane to think that I could handle whatever some kid might need, let alone a foster kid who experienced trauma. But somehow Scott and I figured it out. And I’m telling you, as soon as I saw Scotty’s photo I just knew that he was my kid. It sounds so trite, but I loved him immediately. It’s a good thing too, because he was a fucking handful and we had lots of tough behavioral and emotional issues to work through. 

“One of the happiest days I’ve ever had was when his adoption was finalized. Scott was 9 and we were just so relieved and happy that we were officially a forever family. I remember crying with my dad over Facetime, and how Scott kept calling him his official Grandpa. God Derek, there’s nothing better.” Stiles knows that his eyes are watery and looks over at Derek. He realizes that he just poured his heart out to him about how much he loves his son. Derek just smiling gently, completely understanding.

The two continue to talk about their kids, bonding over the stress of parenting teenagers. Stiles tells Derek that Scott was hanging out with the Sheriff tonight, and how happy it makes him that his son and father have so many more opportunities to bond and be around each other now. Derek understands, tells Stiles how important it’s been for him that his parents and siblings all live so close. 

Derek doesn’t know how it happened, but two hours have gone by and he realizes belatedly that he needs to head home. Stiles was also surprised at how much time had passed. Derek stands up from the booth and the side of his leg feels chilled, which he realizes is because it had been plastered to Stiles’ thigh for the last few hours. This also makes him realize that neither of them thought to move to the other side of the booth, both content to stay seated where they were after Lydia and Jackson left. 

They walk to their cars and somehow it’s not awkward. Derek is still feeling unsettled, but now it’s because he realizes that he really likes this man. Not only is he gorgeous and easy to talk to, which is a big deal for Derek, but he really is a good person. Derek hasn’t felt like this toward anyone in a very long time and he’s not sure what to do about it. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to figure it all out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious UST coming up, a bit of smut, and some angst.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek is sitting on his bed in his boxer briefs, completely annoyed with his life and the insane women in it who enjoy torturing him.

“Damnit, Cora. I’m too old for this. No one wants to see an old man at a club.” Derek is pouting and doesn’t care.

“Allison, please tell your father that he is hot and that people will indeed appreciate him shaking that ass on the dance floor.”

Derek buries his face in his hands, can’t understand why this is happening.

“Dad, of course you can go out dancing! Seriously, like all of my friends have crushes on you. If you didn’t look so grumpy all the time people wouldn’t be so afraid of you.”

Derek opens his fingers to stare at his traitor of a daughter. “How dare you take her side. You’re my child. Without me you wouldn’t even exist.”

Allison drapes her arm around her dad’s shoulders and gives him a hug for encouragement. “Come on Dad, you need to relax and have fun. It will be good for you. I’m heading out to Grandma and Grandpa’s for the night.” She kisses his cheek and abandons him. He whimpers.

Cora and Laura come out of his closet and he is already shaking his head. “No, no, absolutely not. I haven’t worn those pants in at least 15 years and leather is definitely banned on someone over 40. I won’t even be able to wear underwear! And I have no idea where that shirt even came from, that couldn’t have been in my closet.” Derek is looking at them in horror. The shirt is black, looks like some sort of filmy material that is quite possibly see-through and has holes. “No way.”

His sisters just look at him, expectantly. “No. Way. I’m going to look like a sad extra in a George Michael video. What the fuck are you trying to do to me?”

“Derek, you are SO dramatic. Listen, how do we look?” Laura is clearly trying to trick him.

He scowls at his sisters. “You’re both gorgeous, you know this. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, as you can see, we know what looks good. So just trust us. This is Cora’s choice for sibling night this month and you have to go. You know the rules brother. And calm down, you’re going to look hot. Maybe you’ll actually get some action. Stranger things have happened.”

He really, really hates them sometimes. “Please, at least a different shirt. I can’t be see-through, I just can’t.”

Laura looks triumphant, “Fine, wear this one.” She passes him a black v-neck t-shirt, one that he knows is on the tight side that he would normally veto, but it’s SO much better than that mesh disaster. He then realizes that this was the plan all along. God they are the worst. 

He grabs the clothes and starts putting them on, grumbling about controlling, evil siblings. 

Once dressed, he thinks he looks like a modern vampire in this tight black and leather ensemble, but the sooner they go the sooner this night will be over. 

“Damn, Derek! You do the Hale name proud. Your ass is awesome in those pants!” And with a smack on that ass from Cora, they head out.

As the Hale siblings walk into Jungle, the only dance club in Beacon Hills, Derek tries to remember the last time he went out dancing. The fact that he can’t recall is telling. He wants to find a dark corner where he can nurse a stiff drink, but knows that his sisters will not let him be a wallflower. They storm over to the bar, buy two rounds of shots, then drag him to the moderately crowded dance floor. 

Eventually the alcohol and his sisters’ antics begin to loosen him up. Derek used to enjoy dancing once upon a time, before he was a parent. He loves physical activity and dancing was a way he could connect with people without needing to talk. That always worked better for him since he is so socially inept. The DJ starts playing some 80s dance medleys and he and his sisters let loose. They are singing along, jumping, and laughing like fools when two new people join their little group. Now, the Hale siblings are ridiculously good-looking and they are used to getting attention and know how to dismiss it. But these two interlopers just happen to be friends. Sort of.

Cora screams, “Lydia! Stiles! What are you doing here?!”

Laura has Stiles in a drunken bear hug, and their outing of three has now become a group of five. Derek is feeling loose and slightly tipsy and can’t help taking a long look at Stiles. The guy squeezed into a pair of super tight skinny jeans and is wearing a plain white t-shirt that is snug across his surprisingly broad shoulders. His hair is messy, there is a slight sheen of sweat across his skin, and Derek thinks he looks absolutely delicious. 

Stiles is hugging Laura and trying to calm down his heart. When Lydia suggested the two of them go out dancing, the last person he thought he would come across was Derek. And holy hell, who knew Derek could dress like a fucking dark dream. He’s wearing tight, black leather pants that cup his ass like a second skin. And that snug black shirt hugs his incredible biceps and chest, I mean, come on! And seeing serious, awkward Derek jumping up and singing along to Paradise City was a sight Stiles will never forget. Who knew the guy could let loose like this!

Living on a Prayer starts playing and the entire quintet scream. They are standing in a circle, jumping around like maniacs and scream-singing the song. Stiles is next to Derek and, in their exuberance, they turn to each other and sing like fools. Stiles does a mean air guitar and Derek joins in. Stiles arches his back to sing the chorus, leaning so far he is at risk of falling to the floor. He ends up resting against Derek who holds him while he finishes his sweet dance move. 

Derek helps him stand upright, but now they are dancing front to back, basically no separation between their bodies. It’s at this point that Derek notices that he and Stiles have separated from the ladies, which is dangerous. 

Stiles has his head arched back, resting on Derek’s shoulder behind him. Derek’s hands have moved to Stiles’ hips and he has no idea when that happened. Stiles’ whole back is pressed against Derek’s front and it feels incredible. It’s impossible to know who started it first, but their singing and dancing turns into grinding. Derek’s hands grip Stiles sides tightly, now slightly under his shirt on bare skin. Stiles is blatantly rubbing his ass back against Derek’s groin.

Stiles arms reach up and back so he can drag his fingers through Derek’s hair. It feels fucking fantastic and Derek lets his head be pulled forward towards Stiles’ neck. Derek runs his nose along the long, sweaty neck, grazes his stubble against the sensitive skin and hears Stiles moan over the music. Stiles snakes one of his arms down and back to grip Derek’s ass, pulling him even closer so there is zero space between their bodies. Derek’s hands are now roaming up and down Stiles’ stomach and ribs as the two of them continue to sway and grind to the music. 

Derek is incredibly turned on and he knows that his pants are doing very little to hide his dick which keeps digging at Stile’s ass. It doesn’t seem that Stiles minds. 

Stiles can’t believe this is happening. This night is the best. Derek is driving him crazy and he feels like they were meant to fit together. He turns around so he can actually see Derek, throws his arms around Derek’s neck, shoves a thigh between Derek’s legs, and continues to sway his hips around to the beat of the music. Derek’s hands are gripping low on Stiles’ back, driving him crazy as they creep closer to his ass. Their eyes are locked as they move, hot breath fanning across their faces which are just inches apart. They are both hard and the grinding is creating incredible friction. Stiles stretches his neck back and closes his eyes, just feeling Derek and the music pulse through his blood. Then Derek grabs his ass and Stiles snaps back up and pants into Derek’s neck. “Fuck, Derek. I’m never going to be able to watch Dirty Dancing without getting a hard on.”

Derek makes an absolutely dirty groan and pulls Stiles even tighter against him. He hasn’t been this turned on since he was a teenager and first discovered his dick had other functions. They are totally lost in the music and the feel of each other so it’s not surprising they completely forgot there were three devious women lurking nearby.

“Damn, Derek is trying to impregnate Stiles. Do you think the kids want a half-sibling? Would that be awkward?”

Derek groans into Stiles’ neck then glares at his little sister. “The fuck, Cora.”

Stiles, who is usually impervious to embarrassment as he is so used to it, feels his entire body begin to flush. He was practically dry humping Derek in front of his sisters. Oh my god, his lack of activity in the love department got him completely carried away. But fuck. It’s Derek. In Leather. 

Stiles takes deep breaths and tries to calm down, play it off as good fun. Lydia, the little minx, decides otherwise.

“I don’t know, it looks to me like Stiles is trying to climb Derek like a tree and he’s a horny monkey. This is pretty hot, honestly, you two should continue on.”

Then, because why not, Laura decides to start dancing around the two of them while singing, “Derek and Stiles, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G…”

She only gets that far when both Derek and Stiles scream that they weren’t kissing. The women just look at them and laugh. 

Derek has sufficiently calmed down thanks to the cock block from his sisters and he and Stiles are no longer plastered together, so that’s a step in the right direction. Stiles still looks fucking edible, and now that Derek has a small taste of how Stiles feels, he knows that his obsession is just going to get worse. 

“Well boys, I hate to break up the show but we need to head out. My hubbie gave me until midnight before he said he would storm over here and drag me out. You two will have to find another time to finish whatever you started here.” Laura is already to dragging Cora and Derek from the dance floor. 

Lydia pats Stiles on the shoulder, “Come on champ, let’s dance a bit more before grabbing an Uber. You clearly have some pent-up energy that you need to work off before going home.”

Stiles groans, but agrees, so the two jump right back in for a few more songs. 

_____

 

Derek is working in a coffee shop since he needed a change of scenery from his office. He was getting a lot done and is pleased with his version of being social. When he works here he is able to be around people without being forced to talk to them. Definitely his kind of socializing. 

It’s with a slight groan and feelings he can’t describe that Stiles plops down on the seat across from him. He hasn’t seen the guy since they dirty danced at Jungle. Derek blames intoxication, and not of the alcohol variety. Nope, he got drunk on Stiles. 

“Hey Derek, I didn’t know you worked at coffee shops.”

Derek is trying not to blush and is pretty sure he is failing. “Hi Stiles. Yeah, I work here every once in a while when I need a break from my home office.”

He’s grateful that Stiles goes with generic conversation, but he relaxed way too quickly.

“So, I’m not going to lie. Your ridiculous dance moves had me hot and bothered all weekend. Thanks for that. It’s pretty embarrassing being more hormonal than a 16-year-old boy.”

Derek is beet red, and also turned on, which is ridiculous. But the thought of Stiles thinking about him all weekend is making him a little dizzy. Like the loser he is, no words come to mind.

“Sorry dude, didn’t mean to fry your brain. I’m happy though that it’s not just you doing that to me.” Stiles is giving Derek a huge smile and relaxes into his chair. Somehow Derek finds himself laughing.

“So, I was actually about to engage in a covert, totally inappropriate mission, and when I saw you it was like destiny.”

Derek’s eyebrows are up near his hairline, VERY curious about where Stiles is going with this.

“Do you want to spy on the kids with me? I know I’m a horrible dad for doing this, but Scott has this sweet romantic date set up and I just can’t help myself. Just a quick peek from far away so we won’t be noticed. Like in Footloose when the Pastor watches the dance from afar his wife. Nothing creepy, just cute. So, you want to join?” Stiles looks like he really wants Derek to say yes.

Derek squirms in his seat, uncomfortable because he’s not sure he can handle seeing Allison on a real date and also because he’s stupidly disappointed that the mission is about the kids and not about the two of them. However, as he has come to realize, he’s pretty much pulled to Stiles like a magnet and finds himself agreeing to go along.

“Awesome! Okay, grab your stuff and I’ll drive us over.”

Derek collects his work, drops it all in his messenger bag, and follows Stiles out of the coffee shop. Stiles wanders over to a blue Prius and Derek just stares at him. 

“What’s that look for? Not all of us can drive around in sex-god cars. Now that Scott is taking Roscoe I needed to get another car. Also, I care about the environment, this is my way for making up for Roscoe’s awful gas mileage.”

Derek snorts and gets into the car. “So where are we going? And how do you know all about the date?”

“It’s a picnic at the Preserve. I know because Scott spent hours planning it with me, it was the cutest thing. He wanted to make sure he had the right food, wanted an opinion on the best kind of blanket and basket, then we had to scope out the best spot. Seriously, it was HOURS of work for this date. I feel like I at least deserve to have a quick peek to see how it’s going.”

Derek can’t hold back the smile. “That’s actually really fucking sweet. You’ve got a great kid, Stiles. I’m actually really happy he and Allison are together. She chose well.”

Derek looks over and Stiles is beaming. “Well, I think they both chose well. Okay, now back to business. I have the perfect spot picked out; we will have to hike for about 5 minutes to get there after parking.”

“No problem, I spend a lot of time in the Preserve so a quick hike is fine.”

They park the car and exit, and Derek follows stiles into the woods, a little surprised they aren’t taking a trail. After a few minutes Stiles starts making ridiculous quiet signs toward Derek, as if he was the one likely to make any noise. Then Stiles is creeping lower as he walks, like he’s trying to sneak up on someone. Derek is doing his best to resist laughing. Stiles is pretty ridiculous.

“Okay, from here we should be able to see them. They should have the picnic set up just ahead, so we can peak around from these trees and hopefully they won’t spot us.” Stiles is whispering and Derek thinks he’s adorable. 

Derek finds a good tree and peeks around the side. Sure enough, the two are about 30 yards away in a spot that gets some sunshine and some shade. The kids are sitting on the blanket, snacking on what looks like fried chicken. Derek hears Stiles whispering again.

“Der, they are adorable! Look at our babies!”

Derek agrees, this is actually pretty sweet. It looks like they are actually finishing up their meal, and he sees Scott grab a book out of his backpack. He can’t hear what they are saying, but as he continues to watch Allison sits up and scoots over towards Scott. The boy then lies down with his head resting in Allison’s lap and he starts to read out loud from the book. His beautiful daughter cards her fingers through Scott’s hair as she listens. 

Without warning Derek can feel Stiles at his back, his hands resting gently against Derek’s sides and his chin on Derek’s shoulder, to peek at the kids with him. “God, Derek. This is so much sweeter than I imagined. He’s really growing up. Look at them, this is a better date than I’ve had in a more than a decade.” Stiles sighs and Derek can feel his warm breath skate across his neck. 

Derek tilts his head so that the side of his face is now resting against Stiles’. They just stand there for a while and watch their kids.

Stiles clears his throat quietly and backs away from Derek. Derek turns to look at him and Stiles is gesturing that they should head out. Derek follows him away from their spot in the woods. After a minute or two they are far enough away from the date to speak normally.

“Stiles, thank you. I didn’t think I wanted to see Allison this way, but I think I needed to. She’s so much more of an adult than child now and it’s hard for me to remember that. Seeing them as the sweet teens they are, it somehow makes it a little easier. So, thanks.”

Stiles smiles up at Derek and just can’t stop himself. He reaches his hand up to cup Derek’s cheek and is beyond happy when Derek automatically turns his head to rub into his palm. They walk back to the Prius in comfortable silence. 

Once in the car Stiles asks Derek where he wants to be dropped off. “If you don’t mind, could you just take me back to my house? I walked to the coffee shop so I don’t have a car in town.”

“Sure thing, just tell me where to go.”

Derek’s home wasn’t far and when they pulled into his driveway Stiles exited the car with him. Stiles has been thinking about this for a while now, and after sharing multiple emotional moments with Derek, and that hot dancing the other night, he is hopeful that the feelings he can’t fight anymore are reciprocated.

Derek looks at Stiles with his eyebrows raised, wondering why he got out of the car. 

“Stiles, is everything okay?” Derek sees a dull blush begin to creep up from Stiles neck into his face.

Stiles is now standing directly in front of Derek and has been looking at his feet, which is unusual. He looks up at Derek before speaking. “Derek, I’m just going to say it because it’s getting really hard for me to bottle it up. I really like you. I think you are fucking gorgeous, which I was willing to overlook when I thought you were an asshole. But now I know you aren’t an asshole, well, at least not the kind I first thought you were, I just, I feel something every time I’m with you. So, I’m going to try something and you can totally stop me.”

Derek knows his eyes must be huge and he is pretty sure he stopped breathing. Stiles slowly leans in, and without breaking eye contact, gently rubs his closed lips against Derek’s. It’s gentle, sweet, and over in a moment. Stiles is looking at him with Bambi eyes, and Derek finally remembers to breath. 

“Derek, are you okay? Should I have not done that?” Stiles is clearly anxious that he overstepped. 

As if Derek wakes up, he grabs Stiles’ sides and yanks the man back into his space to kiss him. Stiles makes a surprised grunt, but then he moves his arms to circle Derek’s neck and hugs into him as they deepen the kiss. 

Derek leans back against the car and drowns in Stiles. He licks against Stiles’ wide lips which open to let him in. Their tongues slide and caress and Stiles is moaning into Derek’s mouth, now dragging his fingers down Derek’s scalp. 

Derek is overcome with so much lust and emotion he barely realizes what is happening when he spins Stiles around so he can push him against the Prius, wishing it was a wall so he could push back more. Instead he grabs Stiles upper thighs and lifts the man up so he is sitting on the hood and Derek pushes into the V of his legs. They both groan and Stiles grabs Derek’s ass to pull him closer. 

Derek breaks off the kiss so he can run his mouth down Stiles’ neck, a part of his anatomy he has been dying to lick since the club. “Fuck, Derek. You’re so hot. I’m totally falling for you, I can’t believe this is happening.”

Stiles’ words crash over Derek like a bucket of cold water. He shoves back from the man, afraid to have any physical contact. He runs his hands over his face, trying to get control of his emotions. Stiles is not Kate. Stiles is not Kate. But Stiles could hurt him, could hurt Allison. He can’t do this. 

“Derek, hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles hops off the car and tries to grab Derek, but he pushes him away.

Stiles stands there staring at Derek, angry and feeling like a fool. He can’t believe this is happening again. A bitter taste invades his mouth. “So what, you’re down to fuck but as soon as I mention actual feelings you are no longer interested? I guess I was wrong when I thought you liked me.”

Derek looks back at him, completely stoic. “Nothing to say? Well, that’s fucking fantastic. Why the hell should I be surprised. Fine, let’s just pretend this didn’t happen okay? I’ll make sure not to bother you again.”

Derek is having trouble breathing. He is terrified at the idea of letting Stiles get close and threaten him and Allison’s world. Of course he had to stop this. But as Stiles gets into his car and drives away, Derek thinks that it may be too late. His insides feel like they are ripping apart. He can’t be with him, he can’t trust himself to be with anyone again, but seeing Stiles walk away from him is physically painful. Knowing he hurt him is so much worse. What has he done? Why the fuck does Kate continue to fuck up his life, all these years later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this will end well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many feels in this one. Just one chapter after this, almost there.

Stiles knows that Scott will be on his date with Allison for a few more hours, so he does what his heart is begging for and drives to see his Dad. Thankfully the Sheriff is home. Stiles is about to fall apart.

John looks up from the couch when Stiles walks in. One look at his son’s face has him frowning in concern and standing up.

“Stiles, what is it son, what’s the matter?”

Without warning Stiles is in his arms, hugging and holding on like his life depended on it. John can hear sniffles against his shoulder and is seriously concerned. 

“Stiles, is Scott okay? Please, tell me what is wrong.”

Stiles lets go, wipes his arm across his face to remove any tears and lets out a shaky breath. “Sorry Dad, Scott’s fine. He’s on a perfect date with Allison right now, actually.”

“Okay, Scott’s fine. But you clearly aren’t. What happened?”

Stiles wanders into the kitchen and grabs two beers out of the fridge.

They sit on the couch and Stiles tries to find the words. John gives him the time he needs. 

“Dad, I made a huge mistake. I feel like such an idiot and my fucking heart is breaking. I fell for Derek Hale. I can’t explain how it happened, but I was so sure.” Stiles looks at his Dad, his eyes pooling with new tears, and now John’s heart is breaking. 

“I really thought it was mutual. We have had some amazing conversations, we’ve talked about the kids, and he actually seemed to understand why I decided to adopt Scott. Aside from when he was a dick when we first met, he’s been so awesome ever since. His daughter is a great kid, so I know he must be doing something right as a father. And the other night we ended up at the same club and it was like we couldn’t stay away from each other. It just all felt so right, you know? Like I’m supposed to be with him.”

John is at a of a loss because he definitely saw this coming and he genuinely cares about both men. “Stiles, what happened? Everything you said sounds like things were going well.”

Stiles lets out a bitter laugh. “Well, that’s exactly what I thought. Today we were together, and it was perfect. I finally got up the courage to tell him that I like him and I gave him a kiss, just a small one and gave him plenty of time to stop me. After he got over his deer-in-headlights look, he pulled me back in and, well, things got a little heated. And again, it just all felt so right. I found myself mumbling how I’m falling for him, and he suddenly shut down. He shoved me away, turned into a cold statue.”

Suddenly John has an idea of what happened and now his heart is breaking for both men.

“I was hurt and furious, told him that it seemed like I’m fine for a fuck but clearly nothing more.” Stiles voice trembles. “Dad, he didn’t say anything. Just looked at me like I was slime.” Stiles lets out a sob, unable to hold it back any longer and his Dad pulls him in for a hug on the couch.

“Stiles, I promise you that he doesn’t think you are slime.”

“It hurts, I can’t keep putting myself out there and being rejected. It’s like I’m never enough and I’m so tired of it. Why am I not enough? If I’m good enough for Scott to love I should definitely be enough for someone else.”

John is rubbing Stiles’ back, murmuring into his hair, trying to calm him down. Clearly he has fallen hard for Derek. He should warn both guys that the pain of parenthood doesn’t stop once your kids are adults. “Stiles, you are worthy of so much love. And you’re right, think about Scott and how much that kid adores you. Hey, come on now, look at me son.”

Stiles sits up and looks at his Dad, the best man he knows, and is so grateful for him. “Dad, I appreciate you saying all of that, but as a dad myself, I know how biased you are. And my history speaks for itself.”

“Stiles, no. I can’t speak for any past boyfriends you have had, but Derek is different. I am pretty sure there is something else going on with Derek that drove his behavior today and it has nothing to do with you.”

“Dad, I made it crystal clear that I’m interested. I could not have made it easier for him. What else am I supposed to do?”

John just shakes his head with a truly sad expression. “No, Stiles. You don’t understand. Derek has a difficult past, and it’s not something I’m allowed to talk to you about. Legally, or otherwise. But I promise that you should not interpret what happened today as a sign that he doesn’t care about you. I’m pretty sure it means the opposite, in fact.”

Something about the careful wording his father used has Stiles’ on edge. “Dad, what do you mean “legally” you can’t say anything?”

“Stiles I can’t. It’s really something that Derek needs to explain to you.”

Stiles makes a frustrated face, “Well, that’s clearly not going to happen. So fine, whatever his reasons may be, he rejected me. I’m not going to be pathetic and chase after him. Ugh. I’m sorry Dad, I just needed to get this all out so it doesn’t make me crazy. I just… I felt something real with him, and it hurts.” Stiles looks at John and gives him a side hug. “Thanks for listening, you really are the best. I’ll be okay, I just needed to get it out of my system.”

“Stiles I love you, so listen to me. Don’t give up on Derek. He’s a good man who is probably in pain right now. Take care of yourself, but don’t give up. Okay?”

“Dad, there’s something else. Even before things got so messed up today, I’ve been worried about whether this is a good idea at all. What about the kids? Am I a horrible father for getting involved with Derek?”

“Stiles, you are entitled to happiness just as much as Scott. Both of those kids will be fine, however things end up with you and Derek.

“Okay. Well, it’s in his court. But I’ll try to keep an open mind.”

_______

 

Derek is morose. He’s been walking around for the last two weeks like a zombie. He hasn’t felt this wrecked emotionally since Kate and Gerard’s trial. He thinks that he is holding it together enough in front of Allison, but is pretty sure that she knows something is wrong. When she got home from school today she told him that Scott has the flu, so he’s currently at the grocery store grabbing lots of foods high in vitamin C, hoping she won’t get sick. 

 

He gets lost thinking about the last conversation he had with his sisters, who invaded his home two nights ago after an SOS from Lydia. At first they interpreted his miserable expression to mean that Stiles had broken up with him. Cora was threatening to cut him to bits and pieces when Derek finally shook his head, trying not to cry. 

Eventually Laura got him to fess up to what happened, and both sisters were concerned and annoyed. 

Laura sat down on his lap and grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look at her. “Derek, you know that Stiles is not Kate. He couldn’t be any more different from Kate if he tried.” Derek closes his eyes, not able to handle what she is saying, and a tear falls down his cheek. “Der, come on. You know Stiles is different. You haven’t let anyone in since the divorce, but Stiles got under your skin. Admit it. He’s different.”

“Laura, I can’t go through that again. I can’t risk Allison. It’s not worth the risk.”

“Fuck that. Derek, the reason you are so distraught is because you know he IS worth the risk. Damnit brother, you need to get that bitch out of your life for good. If you keep pushing Stiles away she wins.” Cora sits next to Derek and Laura and drags his face to look at her. “Nothing is guaranteed. Maybe it won’t work out. Maybe you’ll get hurt. But no one is going to take Allison away from you ever again. You know Stiles wouldn’t do that. And until you are willing to risk your heart again you are going to stay miserable.” She gives him a hard look. “Stiles isn’t going anywhere. Do you think you can handle it when he inevitably moves on and is with someone else?”

Derek chokes on a sob and Laura yells at Cora to tone it down, but she just keeps going.

“No, he needs to hear this. Derek I know you. You will convince yourself you are doing with is right for Allison, maybe even what you think is right for Stiles. But you owe it to everyone involved to let them make their own decisions and build their own relationships. You are better than this. It’s okay that you got scared, but you can’t keep avoiding. Not when someone like Stiles is out there and wants to be with you. Don’t have regrets. You deserve so much more.”

 

Suddenly Derek is pulled from his ruminations by a familiar voice. For a moment he forgot where he was, but right, he’s grocery shopping. And the Sheriff is talking to him.

“Derek, are you okay son?”

Derek shakes his head, tries to focus. Seeing Sheriff Stilinski leaves a pain in his chest. “Hi Sheriff. Sorry, I was distracted. Um, how are you? I heard Scott had the flu.”

Derek is rambling anxiously, hoping with all his heart that the Sheriff doesn’t hate him for how he treated his son, again. 

The Sheriff runs a tired hand through his hair. “Yeah, Scott and Stiles are down for the count. I’ve been trying to get over there to make sure they are okay, but this has been a busy week at the Station. How are you and Allison, hopefully neither of you have caught it?”

“No, so far Allison is okay. I was actually grabbing some foods with extra vitamin C, can’t hurt.”

John smiles at Derek. It’s so obvious that the man is feeling lost, he looks just as awful as Stiles, even with the flu. An idea occurs to him. “Derek, I hate to ask but I know that your work schedule is pretty flexible. I’m absolutely swamped and it’s going to be really hard to check in on the boys, do you think you might be able to stop by, make sure they are staying hydrated? It would be a huge relief.”

Derek is trying not to panic. A part of him was ready to rush over to the house as soon as John said that both Stiles and Scott are sick, the need to take care of them burning bright inside of him. On the other hand, he’s terrified to face Stiles. He knows that he was horrible to him and needs to explain to Stiles how his words triggered something that he thought was long buried. It’s the Sheriff’s tired request that has him agreeing. He definitely doesn’t want the older man catching the flu, and Derek rarely gets sick. Really, he is an ideal person to help the sick Stilinskis. 

The Sheriff is so relieved when Derek agrees, not because he couldn’t do it himself, but maybe this will get the two lovesick boys to finally talk it out. He gives Derek his spare key to the house and leaves him to finish his shopping.

 

______

 

Two hours later Derek lets himself into Stiles’ house. He’s carrying a bag with soup and Gatorade and quickly spots two sick Stilinskis on the couch. They are adorable in their misery. Each has their head facing one end of the couch under their own blankets, their feet tangled up in the middle. Scott is sleeping with his mouth wide open, drool puddling on the pillow under his head. Stiles looks to be slightly conscious, staring at the TV. 

“Dad, is that you? We’re still dying, not much to see here. I told you to stay away, don’t get sick.”

Derek clears his throat and tries to sound calm. “Hey Stiles, I ran into your dad at the grocery store and offered to stop by so he didn’t have to.” Well, that was close to the truth anyway. 

Stiles nearly falls off couch when it registers that Derek Hale is in his home. He catches himself in time and turns around to stare at Derek. He must be hallucinating.

“Derek? What the fuck?”

“Stiles, are you okay? Have you and Scott been drinking enough? I’ve got soup and some Gatorade, it’s what Allison likes when she’s sick.”

Stiles can’t do much more than slow blink at Derek. “Are you really here? Why are you here? How did you get a key?”

Now Derek is starting to get concerned. “Stiles, your dad gave me a key at the grocery store. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Derek is looking at him like he has three heads. “Derek, what the actual fuck. Why are you here? Why would you volunteer to come over here? Fuck, I don’t have the energy for this, just go.”

Stiles crumbles back into the couch. Derek walks around and sits on the coffee table, sending Stiles a seriously worried expression. 

“Stop looking at me like that. You made it pretty clear that I’m not important to you, so you can quit it with the false concern.” Stiles knows he’s being a jerk, but he feels awful, hasn’t been sleeping, and seeing Derek here is making his heart ache along with the rest of his body.

Derek lets his head fall down toward his chest and releases a depressed sigh. “Stiles I’m sorry. I fucked up. But it doesn’t matter right now, let me get you and Scott some soup so I can report back to your dad that you are properly hydrated.”

“Sure, as long as you say it doesn’t matter. Forget about what I want. That seems to be a pattern with you. As long as it’s fine with you we’re all good, huh? Well I’m not a fucking doormat. Why are you here, Derek? Truth or get the fuck out.”

Stiles shouted that a little too forcefully and now Scott is awake and staring at them both with glassy, feverish eyes. “Mr. Hale? Dad? What’s going on? Why are you fighting? Ugh, I feel like death. Is Allison okay? Did she get sick?”

Derek smiles over at Scott, touched by his concern. “She’s fine Scott. I’m just here to make sure you are both doing okay.” He looks at Stiles. “Stiles, I’ll go if you want me to. Up to you.”

Stiles is really too tired to worry about making soup, god damnit. “Fine, make your soup.”

Derek smiles and stands, but before heading to the kitchen he gives each guy a Gatorade. “Start hydrating, I have other flavors if these aren’t okay.”

Scott, still confused by the tension in the room, accepts the drink with a smile. Stiles on the other hand, petty bastard that he is at the moment, just sets it on the ground. Derek sighs and walks into the kitchen. 

“Dad, what is going on with you two? You owe like $15 in the swear jar! I thought you and Derek were getting along?”

Stiles groans and drags his fingers through gross, sweaty hair. Oh god, he looks like a mess. Of course Derek is here for this humiliation. “Scott it’s fine. We’re just having a disagreement. Don’t worry bud, it’s just dad stuff. It has nothing to do with you and Allison, okay? So seriously, don’t worry.” Stiles gives him a smile. 

Scott nods, but he knows his dad and wonders if this might be more than just “dad stuff”.

A few minutes later Derek walks back into the living room with two bowls of chicken noodle soup and oyster crackers. He clears his throat before setting the food on the coffee table. “This is what my mom always made me when I got sick, and now what I make Allison. I hope it’s okay.”

Scott, beam of sunshine that he is, gives Derek a grateful smile. “Thanks so much, Mr. Hale. I haven’t been really hungry, but this actually smells good.”

Derek smiles at the boy, at least he doesn’t hate him. He looks over at Stiles and gets a small nod of thanks. Well, it’s better than being yelled at.

“Okay, so do you two have clean sheets on your beds? I know the last time Ali had the flu I had to change them every day. Do you need help with that?”

Stiles groans at the delicious taste of the soup and the idea of fresh sheets. Since he grudgingly accepted Derek’s help it seems like the seal has been broken. “Oh my god, fresh sheets would be amazing. Right, Scotty?”

Scott looks sleepy from the warm soup, but is nodding with his eyes half closed.

“Okay, do you have spare sheets somewhere?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah, in a linen closet upstairs.”

“Okay, I’ll head up and strip the old ones and get new ones ready.”

Derek stands up to head up the stairs and hears Stiles quietly say his name. He turns around.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” 

Derek nods, not breaking eye contact. “I know. But I don’t want your dad getting sick. And I want to.” It’s as much as Derek can say right now, especially in front of Scott. 

Stiles nods, then goes back to eating his soup.

Derek climbs the stairs and quickly finds the linen closet. He heads to Scott’s room first and smiles, getting flashbacks to his own room as a teenager. As he approaches the bed and begins to strip the sheets, his eye catches on framed photos on the night stand. There is one of Scott and Allison from when they went out for ice cream a while back. The two look so happy and it makes Derek smile. Next to that is a larger frame that holds a collage of family photos. There are pics of Stiles and Scott when Scott was a young kid, and Derek can’t get over how little Stiles has changed. There are some with the Sheriff as well. It says so much that this is what Scott keeps next to his bed. 

He finishes up with Scotts room and leaves the dirty sheets in the hall. He moves into Stiles room and his breath hitches. There is so much Scott and John in here. Stiles said that he always wanted a family, and it’s clear as day in his room that family is what really matters. On one wall is a series of large black and white framed photos of the three of them. Stiles’ joy in the pictures is easy to see. There’s also a framed comic book, and Derek wanders over to look at it. This must be Stiles’ work – it has an energy to it that suits him. It’s bright and alive. Now Derek is desperate to see more, can’t believe he hasn’t looked into his art before now. 

He needs to get under control. He walks over to Stiles’ bed to strip the sheets. His hands shake as they reach for the bed and Derek can’t identify the emotion that drives the shaking. Is it arousal at the knowledge that this is where Stiles sleeps? Is it remorse that he doesn’t get to share this space with him? Is it hope that maybe he can fix this mess he created? Derek sighs and takes care of the bed, needing to get out of this room to keep his sanity intact.

Stiles hears Derek coming down the stairs. Scott is asleep again and Stiles is genuinely grateful that Derek came over to take care of them. As heartbroken as he was when Derek rejected him last week, he knows that Derek did not have to come here and help them today. 

Derek walks toward Stiles, nervous. “Well, I changed the sheets on both beds and threw the soiled ones in your washing machine. Do you want me to stay to get them in the dryer? They’ll get all musty if they are left in there for too long.”

“Thanks, Derek. It’s okay, I can handle throwing them in the dryer.” Stiles takes another breath, trying to be a mature adult now that he’s a little more awake. “And thank you, I really didn’t want my dad to get exposed. I also really hope you and Allison don’t catch it.”

Derek smiles at him, “It’s fine. I rarely get sick, and I’ll shower when I get home to avoid passing it to Ali.”

It looks like Derek wants to say more, but decides against it. 

“Well, I think we are good. Thanks again. I’m sorry I was so ungrateful when you first arrived, but I just wasn’t prepared to see you.”

“Nothing to apologize for. I’ll get out of your hair, check in on you two tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

______

When Derek arrives the next Day, Scott looks better. “Hi Mr. Hale! Thanks again for coming over, the soup and Gatorade really perked me up yesterday.”

“You’re very welcome, Scott. Allison forced me to give her a detailed report on your health when I got home.”

“Yeah she told me. We’ve been texting. I’m so glad she hasn’t gotten sick.”

“I have to say, you look a bit better today. How is your dad doing?”

“Yeah, I’m definitely feeling better today, but Dad is still pretty sick. I came down with this three days before Dad, so he’s not quite there yet. He’s up in his room sleeping.”

“Okay. Do you need me to make anything to eat? Do you need more to drink?”

“Nah, I’m okay. I’m still a bit tired, but if you want to check on Dad that would be great.” For some reason Scott is looking at Derek with his biggest, most pathetic eyes. Derek laughs, “Okay, I’ll check on him. You just rest up.”

Scott gives him a huge smile and grabs his phone. When Derek is going up the stairs he looks over and Scott is typing furiously on his phone and chuckling. He wonders if he’s talking to Allison. 

Derek looks into Stiles’ room and sees a lump on the bed. He walks over and notices that Stiles is asleep and looks flushed. He puts his hand to his forehead and Stiles is burning up. He needs to wake him and see if he’s taken anything for the fever. 

Derek sits gently on the bed and rubs Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, hey Stiles, can you wake up for a second? I’ll let you go right back to sleep. Come on, Stiles, open your eyes for me.”

Stiles groans and cracks his eyes open. “Why are you trying to kill me, you gorgeous demon?”

Derek can’t stifle the laugh. “Stiles, come on, wake up. Have you taken any Tylenol? You’ve got a fever, have you taken anything for it?”

“Ugh, what time is it?” He glances at his digital clock. “No wonder, no I need to take more Tylenol.” 

Derek looks around and sees the bottle on his night stand. He opens the bottle and pulls out two pills. He grabs Stiles’ water and asks him to sit up. “Come on Stiles, it will be easier to swallow if you sit up a bit.”

Stiles directs a pointed look at Derek while he accepts and takes his medicine. “It’s only because of my current feverish state that I’m not taking advantage of the swallowing reference.”

Derek blushes, smiles in spite of himself, and shakes his head at Stiles. “Well, I’m happy to hear that the flu hasn’t killed your sense of humor.”

Stiles sits back against the headboard, feeling like absolute shit. “Ugh, I really need a shower. I feel like ass, and probably smell like it, too.”

Derek laughs, “Well, your definitely not smelling like fresh flowers if that is what you were hoping.”

“Nice, mock the invalid.” Stiles shoves the duvet off his body and swings his legs around to get out of bed. Derek is trying to be a gentleman, but even when ill, Stiles in nothing but his boxer briefs is a sight to behold. Derek quickly looks away until Stiles stands and wobbles. Instantly Derek is there to keep him from falling. 

“Stiles, are you steady enough to take a shower? When was the last time you ate something?”

Stiles already has a fever, so having a concerned Derek all over him is not what he needs right now. “I’m fine, just haven’t stood up in a while. I’ll be fine, you can let go.”

Derek pulls back but watches Stiles to make sure he’s stable. He looks okay now. “Alright, I’ll just change your sheets while you’re in the shower and make you some soup. You need to keep hydrated.”

Stiles is already walking out of the room, “Fine, fine. Thanks.”

Derek is back in the room with the hot soup, the bed is fresh and clean, and he opened a window for a few minutes to get rid of some of the stale air. He’s closing the window when he hears a throat clear behind him. 

Stiles is standing there, dripping from his shower, with nothing but a towel hanging low around his hips. Derek salivates, he can’t deny it. “Um, I have soup?”

Stiles smirks, “Is that a question?”

Derek is flushed again, honestly blushing has become a steady state for him since meeting Stiles, “No, no I have soup for you. I left it on your night stand.”

Stiles now looks awkward, “Ok, well thanks. Now I, um, well I need to change. So, yeah.”

Derek is blushing like a tomato, “Oh! God sorry. I’m just standing here like a fool. Of course, I’ll just leave you to it.”

Derek tries to sneak by Stiles, but it’s so awkward and something about the situation makes Stiles snap. 

“Derek, what the fuck. Why are you here? Why are you looking like a kicked puppy? This is not how people who don’t care act. So I admit, I’m supremely fucking confused and you need to explain.”

Stiles chest is rising up and down as he pants in frustration. Derek is a bit mesmerized by him but knows that he needs to focus. Apparently this is the moment. “Stiles, look, I know you are hurt and it’s my fault. I have no excuses, but I can explain what happened.”

“Well, I’m waiting. Explain.”

Derek needs to sit, so he walks toward the bed and sits on the edge. “Stiles, do you know anything about Allison’s mother? About what happened when we divorced?” Stiles shakes his head, no.

“Well her name is Kate Argent, and obviously I thought we were in love. We married in our early 20s and I never really felt worthy of her. There were signs that she was not a good person all along, but I was young and stupid and failed to see them for what they were. Eventually we had Allison, and any cracks in our marriage faded for a while. But when Allison was about three years old I found out that Kate was cheating on me. It was pretty awful, as any infidelity I’m sure is. It was devastated that I had been so blind, but again, it’s something that happens to many couples. I wasn’t the only person to have a bad marriage. I would have gotten over it. 

“Things got truly bad when it came to custody of Allison. The courts decided on joint physical custody. I was okay with this because it seemed fair. I hated the idea of so much time away from my daughter but accepted it as a necessary part of a divorced family.” 

Derek stops speaking, trying to calm his breathing so he can continue. “It turns out that Kate was not so willing to accept split custody. One day I went to pick up Allison from day care and was told that her mother and grandfather had already picked her up. Initially I assumed it was just a scheduling mix-up, so I called Kate to find out where she was so I could get Allison. Kate never answered.”

Stiles breath catches, a look of dawning horror shutters across his face.

“Within a few hours it was clear to me that Kate was not going to respond. I was frantic. I ended up at the Sheriff’s office, it’s how I met your father.”

“My god, Derek. She kidnapped your daughter.” Stiles is now standing in front of Derek, still in his towel, and grabs Derek’s hand in a show of comfort.

Derek nods. “Yeah, she and her fucking father Gerard, who had plenty of resources to disappear. Thankfully your father was a bulldog and refused to give up searching. He used any connections and favors he had at the national level to keep people looking. It was two months before they found her.” Derek is crying now, choking on his words. “It was the most awful thing I’ve ever experienced. Every day was a living nightmare. I thought I would never see my daughter again.”

Stiles cards his hand through Derek’s hair. “How did they find her?”

Derek smiles, “Your dad got a tip from an associate of Gerard’s he tracked down. Then he fucking flew to Mexico himself to bring Allison home. God Stiles, without your dad I don’t know what would have happened. Thankfully Allison was too young to understand what was happening. She was elated to see me again, but she didn’t experience trauma in the way Scott did.”

Stiles nods, “I’m glad she didn’t. And I’m glad my Dad was here to find her. He’s the best person I know.”

Derek smiles at Stiles, “He really is.” Derek pauses, “Eventually Kate and Gerard were extradited back to the US and there was a trial. The whole thing took years, but they’re in prison now.” 

Derek struggles to find his next words. “Stiles, when you said you were falling for me, I absolutely panicked. Kate used those same words not long before we got engaged. I’ve been through therapy and really thought I was past most of this, but it just triggered something. I… I haven’t been with anyone since her. The whole experience was too traumatic and the idea of letting someone get close terrifies me.”

Stiles pulls away and lets out a sad sigh. “Derek, I get it. I had no idea you two had been through something that awful and honestly your reaction makes sense. But as much as I can empathize with what you are coping with, I’m still at a loss for what is happening here. Are you unable to even try? Do you want to try? Are you even interested?”

Derek groans in frustration, “Stiles, fuck. I don’t know. I know that being with you makes me happy and I hate the idea of hurting you. But I’m not sure I can do this. I don’t know how I even let it get this far, to be honest.”

Stiles can’t help it and is now pissed. “Well, that’s a great non-answer. I love that I make you happy and all, but did it ever occur to you that I have my own shit to deal with and that your ambiguity is killing me?”

“Stiles, I just bared everything to you. Why are you being so tough on me? I thought if I explained my history you would understand?” Derek looks crushed and frustrated.

Stiles screams at him, “Maybe because what you are doing is what EVERYONE does to me. I’ve never had a real relationship, Derek. My whole life I’m apparently good enough for sex, for a good time, but I’m never good enough for more than that. You know all I want is family, so the fact that everyone else seems to have it and I’m constantly rejected fucking hurts. Hearing the same thing from you it hurts 100 times worse, because I wasn’t lying when I said I was falling for you. You made me feel things I’ve never had before, but apparently whatever I make you feel isn’t enough for you to take a chance. I’m just fucking tired Derek, no one will take a chance on me.”

Stiles is crying and Derek is at a loss on what to say. 

“Derek, I understand why you can’t be with me. I really do. I just need someone to be sure about me for once. I fucking deserve to be important enough to someone that they want me without question or hesitation. That for once I’m enough to be worth taking a risk.”

Derek’s eyes are watering. “Stiles.” He chokes out. Unable to form any other words. 

“Derek, I appreciate you taking care of me and Scott this week, but I need you to go now. Scott is much better and can help me through the last of the flu. I just can’t be around you. It hurts too much. I know it’s not your fault, and the fact that I can’t be pissed at you about it is even more frustrating.”

“Stiles.”

Stiles hangs his head. “Please, just go.”

Derek gives Stiles a long look and then walks out of the room like Stiles’ asked.

He leaves through the front door, not noticing Scott on the couch. Scott has a troubled look on his face and calls Allison. 

“Ali, look, something went really wrong. I think your Dad is on his way home now, and I’ve got to check on my Dad. You may need to call your aunts and I’m going to call Grandpa. They still don’t have their shit together and are going to need some help.”

“Thanks, Scott. I’ll call Laura now. It’s a good thing that our Dads have such awesome kids. Don’t you think?”

Scott smiles, “They are so lucky. Love you babe.”

“Love you, too. Get better soon.”


	5. Chapte 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major feels intertwined with lots of smut. Sorry, not sorry!

Stiles thinks has taken his art for granted. He is one of the few lucky artists who was discovered young and has been massively successful. He loves his work, but over the years he can almost do it on autopilot. It has been a long time since he needed it as a legitimate outlet for whatever is going on in his life. He forgot how cathartic getting lost in a project can be. 

He looks down at his current work and has no idea why he was compelled to start it. It’s not a commission, and frankly it seems a little unhealthy, but working on it has helped. He’s starting to come to terms with the fact that neither he nor Derek are in the wrong, that they are just both stuck in a shitty situation, sabotaged by past baggage. 

He’s been in his studio for hours and he needs to start cleaning up for the night. He files away his current project, not wanting Scott to see it. Poor Scott, it’s clear the kid is worried about him, and he feels like a terrible parent. At least he has a date with Allison tonight, so he’s not stuck watching his dad wallow in misery for another night.

He hears the door on the side of the garage open and turns, assuming it must be his Dad. 

Several things happen to Stiles in this moment, and he’s not sure he the correct order figured out. He freezes when he sees it’s Derek Hale. He stops breathing when he sees that Derek is holding a picnic basket in one arm. His heart stops beating when he sees the other hand is holding a single red rose. 

Derek looks at Stiles, seeing him in a way that he’s never been privy to before. Stiles the artist, looking like a fucking dream. The stretched, plain white t-shirt that droops halfway down his shoulder; the light wash jeans with holes in both knees and frayed cuffs that are clearly worn from use. Derek is overwhelmed at the vision in front of him and has to remind himself to keep his lust in check.

Once his physical systems are firing again, Stiles is ashamed to admit that his next thought is that he looks like a disaster. Meanwhile, Derek is standing there looking as beautiful as ever in dark, snug jeans and a light green henley that is almost the same color as his eyes.

In addition to the shock of seeing Derek here in his studio, Stiles is trying to decipher the expression on his face. The best description is terrified determination. His brows are furrowed like he is hyper focused on Stiles, but his eyes are big and nervous.

“Derek? I… Wha?”

Okay, maybe Stiles’ systems aren’t fully rebooted. 

He swears he only blinked, but Derek is suddenly in front of him, the basket dropped onto the cement floor of the garage. Derek takes Stiles’ hand and curls his paint spattered fingers around the rose. While Stiles looks dumbly at the beautiful flower in his hand, Derek takes both hands and cups Stiles’ face. “Stiles. You are worth it. You are worth everything. You are the bravest, kindest, most hilarious, beautiful human being I have ever known.”

Derek thought he wouldn’t be able to get the words out, but the more he says the more confident he is. “Stiles, I did everything wrong. I treated you like shit when we first met, I’ve been hot and cold, and there is no way that I deserve you. Everything I did wrong is a reflection of me, not of your worth. For so long I didn’t trust myself, didn’t trust that I could ever be with someone who is good and kind. Someone like you. I know I don’t deserve you, but if you’ll have me, I’m selfish enough to keep you anyway.”

Tears stream down Stiles’ face and he can’t stop shaking. Derek gives Stiles a smile, huge and bright. “Fuck it. I don’t care if it’s crazy. I am in love with you. And you made it easy, never even gave me a chance to feel otherwise. I’m absolutely terrified that I will do something to fuck this up, but I have no doubts about how I feel about you. I don’t want you to ever think that you are not enough to be loved, because you are absolutely the easiest person to love. I love you, Stiles. I love you so god damn much I can’t seem to shut up about it, which has to be some sort of sick side-effect of Stilinski Smitten Syndrome.”

Stiles sobs into Derek’s chest, laughing and crying. Derek holds him close, one hand rubbing his back and the other holding his head tight against him. “Shh, Stiles I love you, it’s okay. Fuck I just want to keep saying it. You have made me feel freer and happier than I thought was possible.” Derek rests the side of his face against Stiles, trying to memorize everything about this moment.

“Derek, oh my god, Derek. Thank god. I need you, I’ve been dying inside. I just can’t…” Totally overwhelmed, Stiles continues to break down against Derek’s chest. 

“Babe, please, stop crying. I’m so sorry I put you through this. I was so fucking stupid for not understanding everything I was feeling. My sisters had to have a freaking intervention because I was such a mess without you. Please, Stiles. Come on, look at me.”

Stiles is hiccupping, trying to get his emotions under control. Derek thumbs wipe the tears off his cheeks. “Fuck Stiles, you’re so gorgeous. It’s like you were designed to drive me crazy in every possible way.”

“Derek? You’re willing to actually be with me, as a couple, us, together?”

Derek is smiling again and Stiles can’t believe that he is the reason. “Yes, I can’t imagine not being with you. I can’t promise that I’ll be good at this, my only real relationship experience was completely fucked up. Please, just give me a chance.”

“Derek, Jesus, I can’t believe this is real.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and hugs him as tightly as he can, whispers in his ear, “You are all I want because I’m stupid in love with you.” He pulls back so he can look directly at Derek. “Your stupid face, your stupid car, your stupid dance moves, your stupid little smiles, your stupid heart that cared for me and my son while I treated you like shit, your fucking stupid courage to move past your traumatic romantic history. God, you’re so stupid and I couldn’t love you more.”

Now Stiles sees that it’s Derek’s turn to have tears pooling in his eyes. “Oh my god, the two of us are a mess. Thank god no one else is seeing this emotional wreck.”

Derek gives him a watery smile, “I had to blackmail Cora, Laura, and Lydia to keep them away from here today.”

Stiles stretches his head back and belly laughs. He looks back at Derek who looks like he wants to devour Stiles, and the tension in the studio shifts immediately.

Stiles lets out a shaky exhale, drops the rose to the floor, and reaches forward to grab Derek by the belt loops on his too tight jeans. Derek makes an audible gasp when Stiles yanks him forward. “Stiles” he whispers, and then their mouths connect. 

Stiles immediately opens for Derek and they moan into each other. Stiles is vibrating with want, the emotional roller coaster now channeled into an explosion of need to be with Derek, to feel physically and emotionally linked. Their tongues are frantic and Derek backs Stiles up against the nearby wall. He hoists him up and Stiles wraps his long, lean legs around his hips. 

Running his mouth wetly up and down Stiles’ neck, Derek can’t hold back. “Fuck Stiles, I’ve imagined you like this so many times. I want to fuck you against a wall until I’m the only thing you can feel or hear. I want you to scream so loud that everyone knows you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Derek thrusts into Stiles as he speaks, driving both of them wild with the friction. “Derek, yes, yes to all of that. I need to see you, need to feel you on me, in me. Please, please god we need to get rid of these clothes.”

Derek groans and sucks a dark bruise into Stiles’ neck and slowly lowers him back to the ground. They are too desperate to take their time and they rip their clothes off as fast as they can. Derek wins the race and is staring at Stiles as he shimmies out of his grey boxer briefs. “Fuck, Stiles. It’s like you were designed to turn me on. I want to lick every mole across your body.”

Stiles almost topples over as he gets out of his briefs while Derek continues to show a shocking proficiency for dirty talk. He stands up and is stunned speechless for a moment.

Eyes enormous, Stiles takes in the vision in front of him for a moment before Derek pulls them together. “Derek, how are you even real. You’re like a walking photoshoped picture.” Stiles reaches around and grabs Derek’s ass with both hands, they both groan. “Fuck, you feel even better than you look. Shouldn’t be possible.”

Derek has hitched Stiles up again, and when he wraps his legs around Derek, now both totally naked, the feeling of their cocks rubbing together has them both gasping. Derek has Stiles back against the wall, his large rough hands holding Stiles’ ass as rubs into him. Panting, “Stiles, give me your hand, palm to my mouth.”

Stiles does as asked Derek starts lapping his palm with wet strokes of his tongue, drenching the hand. When Derek stops, he and Stiles hold eye contact and Stiles slowly lowers his hand to their cocks, wraps them in his sopping wet hand and begins to jerk them with his long, narrow fingers. “Fucking hell, Stiles. Your fingers. I’m obsessed with your fucking hands. Feel so good, so damn good.”

Stiles head is pressed back against the wall, eyes closed as he tries to focus on the feeling as he jerks them, moaning low and deep. “Derek, your cock is so perfect. Fuck, you feel incredible. How are you this strong?” 

Stiles is overwhelmed and he knows what he needs. He takes his free hand and puts it on Derek’s neck to center them both. “Derek, I. I need. Shit. I need you in me. I know it’s fast, but I’m desperate, need to be a part of you. Is that okay? It’s fine if it’s not, I just, I…”

Derek surges forward and seals his mouth against Stiles’. He pulls back, his pupils blown. “Yes. Yes.” 

Stiles releases his hand from their cocks and Derek slowly lets him slither down his body. They both shiver. Stiles pants into Derek’s neck, trying to calm down for a second. “Derek, listen. After dancing with you at Jungle, I sort of got my hopes up. I, uh, I got tested. I’m clean. So, have you really not been with anyone since Kate?”

Derek is lost in Stiles’ eyes. “No, no one since Kate. And I got tested back then because I didn’t trust her when I found out about the cheating. So yeah. I’m all good, too.”

“Good. Then I want you to take me over to that table over there and fuck me with everything you have. With everything you feel for me.”

Derek practically growls and marches toward the table, dragging Stiles behind him. Then he is turning around, looking frantic. “Where’s the basket, where did I leave the damn basket.”

Stiles is supremely confused. “Derek, what are you doing? Are you seriously getting a snack right now?”

Derek has found the basked, arm stuffed in and searching frantically for something. His eyes light up and the fierce face he gives Stiles has his breath catching. “Lube, not snack. I’ve got the lube.”

Stiles can’t help it, he starts laughing hysterically. “Oh my gods Derek, I seriously love you. And wow, apparently you thought I was a sure thing.” 

Derek prowls back toward Stiles, all seriousness. “No Stiles, you are too precious to ever be taken for granted. I was just hopeful.”

Stiles releases a shaky breath and reaches for Derek, pulls him in for another hug. “God Derek, I still can’t believe this. How are you suddenly okay with this? I really thought you weren’t able to be like this with me.”

Derek has his face buried in Stiles’ neck and holds him tight. “There is nothing sudden about it. You broke down every argument I had to stay away from you. Once I accepted how I felt about you, it was easy.” Derek looks up at Stiles again, needing for him to understand this. “I never doubted your feelings for me. You did everything right, any hesitation was because I hadn’t come to terms with the fact that I had fallen for you, that I could actually have a future with you. I had given up any hope of loving someone and was okay with it; I had Allison and my family. I had no idea what I was missing until you stormed your way into my life. I need to thank you for taking pity on me and showing me how to love.”

Like gravity, they both close the distance and kiss. It’s slow, gentle and saturated with their love. Neither have ever had a kiss like this. Stiles whispers into Derek’s mouth, “Derek, please. I need you. Please.”

“Shh, I’m going to take care of you.” Derek turns Stiles around and gently pushes on his back so he is draped over the table. He caresses Stiles’ ass in appreciation. “Stiles, it’s been a really long time since I’ve done this. You are so fucking beautiful I know I’m not going to last, but I’ll do everything I can to make this good for you. For us.”

Stiles groans, his cheek resting against the table and spreads his legs more. He can feel his dick getting harder just at the thought of Derek inside him. He hears a click and realizes that Derek has opened the bottle of lube. After a moment Stiles feels a cool slippery finger gently rub around his asshole and can’t stifle a moan. Derek’s other hand is rubbing circles on his back, in unison with what he is doing around the hole. Then the tip of his finger dips in past the ring of muscle and Stiles’ tenses in anticipation. “Fuck, Derek. More. Need more.”

Derek chuckles and presses his finger in slowly. He can’t hide his own groan at the tight heat inside Stiles, trying to imagine how incredible it will be when he’s got his own cock buried in him. He starts moving his finger in and out and Stiles is pressing back, trying to fuck against his hand. Derek adds a second finger and Sitles bows his back, moaning. “Yes, oh my god, yes.”

Carefully, Derek adds a third finger and Stiles can feel the hot burn. Derek scissors his fingers, making sure that Stiles can take his dick without pain. “Fuck Stiles, I can’t wait to be in you. You’re so hot and tight, feel incredible.”

“Please, Derek. I’m ready. I’m so beyond ready. Need you.”

Derek pulls his fingers out and Stiles feels bereft. Then he feels Derek’s slippery cock pushing at his entrance. Stiles pushes back, trying to get Derek to pick up the pace, but Derek holds Stiles’ hip with one hand to steady him. With his other he has his dick in hand and carefully pushes into Stiles’ hole. 

After the head gets passed the tight ring of muscle, both men groan. Derek takes his hand off his dick and now has both of Stiles’ hips, pushing into the wet heat. 

Finally, Derek bottoms out and he holds steady, letting Stiles acclimate. “Derek, please, please fuck me. I’ve never felt so full. Need you, please move.”

Derek can’t wait, so he pulls back until he is almost completely out, then pushes back in. “Yes, yes, shit yes. Harder Derek. Please.”

Derek curls over Stiles back, hikes one of his arms under Stiles’ knee so his left leg is now up on the table as well. Now even more open, Derek pounds into him with abandon. Stiles unleashes a tapestry of profanity, completely out of his mind. With the new angle Derek is hitting his prostate directly. Stiles dick is rock hard, dangling down toward the floor and dripping precum. He thinks he can probably come just like this, just from Derek inside of him.

“Stiles, shit, so tight. You feel incredible, never felt anything like you before. Not going to last babe, you’re too much.” Derek laves at the back of Stiles’ neck as he rocks into him. 

“Derek I’m so close, gonna come just like this. Just from your dick. Don’t stop, fuck don’t ever stop.”

Derek pushes into him even harder and faster, determined to give Stiles as much pleasure as possible, praying that the table can withstand the pounding. 

Suddenly Stiles back bows up off the table and he unleashes a low throaty groan and clamps tightly around Derek’s dick, his ass fluttering as Stiles comes untouched. Derek feels lightning shoot up his spine and he comes immediately, drenching Stiles’ insides. 

They are both panting, Stiles plastered between the table and Derek. Derek knows he must be uncomfortable so he slowly stands back up and pulls out of Stiles. They both groan. Stiles pushes his arms up against the table and starts to stand, and then looks down. Derek’s come starts to ooze out of Stiles and Derek is not sure if he’s ever seen anything sexier in his life. He reaches his hand over and plays with it, pushing some of it back into Stiles. 

Stiles turns his head around and looks at Derek, who is transfixed on playing with the mess dripping out of his ass. “Fuck, Derek. You may just kill me. What a way to go.”

Derek pulls Stiles close and they hold onto each other. Eventually he takes out the rest of the basket’s goodies, including a small blanket, wet wipes (Stiles is VERY happy about this one), and a meal almost identical to the one that Scott made for Allison. Derek shyly admits that when Stiles said their kids’ date was better than any he had in recent memory, Derek was determined to change that. They lounged on the blanket, snacking, smiling and cuddling until it became too chilly and uncomfortable. Derek had to get home before Allison returned from her date, but Stiles promised to stop over soon. 

_________

 

Stiles is at Derek’s door, nervous and excited. He got word from Derek that Allison is having a sleep over with some cousins and Scott is spending the night with his Grandfather. Finally, the two of them can have a real time together and possibly even a bed to sleep in! 

Stiles is nervous about his gift for Derek but is starting to feel more confident that he needn’t be. Derek opens the door and greets Stiles with a huge smile. He yanks Stiles in for a hug and kiss and Stiles can’t help laughing. 

“Missed me, did ya?”

Derek grumbles but is smiling. “You know I did.”

Then Derek herds Stiles back outside. “Hey, what are you doing? I thought we were in for more sexy times?” He pouts and Derek thinks he is absolutely adorable.

“Just follow me, I promise you’ll like this.”

They walk off the porch and around the house and Stiles realizes that Derek is heading to the garage. Stiles stops walking and looks up at Derek with huge eyes. “Derek, are we, I mean, are you about to show me the car? Please, don’t toy with my emotions.”

Derek grabs Stiles by his hips and draws him in close. Then he grabs one of his hands and puts a key in it, smiling stupidly at his boyfriend. Stiles is swallowing, looking at his hand, then back up to Derek. 

“Thought you might like to go for a drive. Up to you of course.”

Stiles crushes his lips onto Derek’s for a hard, fast kiss and is then laughing and running toward the garage. “Best. Boyfriend. Ever!!!”

Stiles is jumping in his excitement while Derek opens the door. Then Stiles is cooing, gently rubbing the front fender of the Z28 like it’s alive. “Oh my god Derek, it’s so much sexier in person. You are really going to let me drive her?”

“Yup.” Derek smiles fondly at Stiles, so delighted that he can do this for him. That something so precious to Derek is also so beloved by Stiles. “I have a location in mind, is that okay?”

Stiles looks at him. “I would literally agree to anything you ask right now. Let’s go.”

Stiles and Derek hop into the car and Stiles just sits for a moment, gazing lovingly at everything. Caressing the steering wheel, the stick shift, and fuck if Derek isn’t getting hard watching him. He clears his throat. “Yeah, we need to get going, because you’re turning me on and I refuse to blow a load in this car.”

Stiles laughs, then inserts the key, steps on the clutch and turns her on. The car rumbles to life and Stiles can’t believe this is happening. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Derek, thank you!”

Derek directs stiles where to go and is impressed with how he handles the 4-speed. Stiles drives carefully, but not at the expense of a little fun. When Derek directs him to a straight road that runs parallel to the Preserve where there are no other cars or potential obstacles aside from the occasional squirrel or deer, he tells Stiles to open her up. Stiles smiles maniacally, down shifts, and takes off. Derek hopes he never forgets the joy on Stiles’ face nor the laughter bursts from his mouth. 

Eventually Derek directs Stiles to take a dirt road that most people wouldn’t even notice. Stiles automatically slows to a crawl which Derek appreciates, preventing stray stones from kicking up and nicking the paint on the car. They park at a clearing, and Stiles is already out of the car and staring at the view. “Derek, this place is incredible! What a gorgeous spot.” He looks back and Derek and gives a huge smile.

Derek walks up, stands behind Stiles and wraps his arms around his stomach. Resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder he sighs, content. “This place has always been special to me. I haven’t been here in a long time. It’s where I proposed to Kate. She never expressed an interest in coming back here while we were together, and after everything that happened after, I just couldn’t come back.” He turns Stiles to face him and tries to express the love he feels for this man. “I had to bring you here. I had to share this place with you, let you cleanse my heart so I can enjoy it again. You can do that, Stiles. Only you.”

Stiles chokes with emotion as Derek leans in to kiss him. He eventually pulls back, blushing. “Well, it’s funny you say that. Sharing something important to you, that is. Because, um, well I have something for you. It’s sort of stupid and I get it if you think it’s silly. I just found myself making it and couldn’t stop.” Derek looks at him quizzically as Stiles reaches into his buttoned flannel where he had been hiding the flat package. He hands a flat, brown paper bag to Derek and looks at him anxiously.

Derek takes the bag and pulls out a small book, a comic. His eyes get enormous as he takes in the cover. “The Adventures of Sourwolf”. The comic features a werewolf who looks exactly like Derek. He starts flipping through the pages, absolutely stunned, whispers Stiles’ name in reverence.

“It’s about a man whom everyone thinks he is a grumpy jerk. However, it turns out that he has a secret past and his gruff personality is his only way to keep everyone safe from the truth. He’s a werewolf, but a good one who protects his family and his town by the dark of night. He sacrifices his own needs and desires, lets people think the worst of him, all in the name of being a hero. I know it’s not exactly a representation of what you and Allison went through, but it fits you anyway. You can fuck things up because of what happened to you, but you eventually do the right thing, even if it’s hard. Anyway, my imagination got away with me. It’s just a silly story I started when…”

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice breaks. “This is incredible. I can’t believe you made this. It’s fucking beautiful. Your talent, I just can’t believe it. Aside from Allison, I’ve never been given something so special. Thank you, so much.”

He bends so he can rest his forehead against Stiles’, needing to get his emotions in check. Stiles smiles, now finally relaxed. “I’m glad you like it.”

“You couldn’t have been nervous that I’d like it. Please tell me you weren’t nervous!”

Stiles chuckles. “Well, you’ve never asked much about my work, so I wasn’t sure if comics were really your thing.”

Derek bushes. “Actually, I may have recently started a collection. I’ll show you when we get back to the house.”

Stiles smirks, love it when Derek is willing to be vulnerable with him. He steps back, looks from Derek to the car, an idea setting in. “So, how much do you love me?”

Derek can tell that Stiles is being playful, but that glint in his eye has him a bit nervous. “Why?”

“I wanted to know if you could do something for me?”

“Sure, I’ll try. What is it?”

“Could you go and stand by the car? Just go stand in front of the hood, at the very middle and face me?”

“Okaaay.” Derek wanders toward the car, finds a spot right in front of the hood and turns to look at Stiles. 

“Perfect, now, take your shirt off.”

“What!?” 

“Just do it Der, Please!”

Grumbling, confused, and slightly embarrassed, Derek takes his shirt off. “Okay, now what?”

Stiles is salivating. “Carefully, lean back so you are just barely resting against the car. Then cross your arms in front of your chest.”

Derek is looking at him like he’s crazy, but gently leans back and crosses his arms. Stiles just stares. Can’t quite believe the sight in front of him. “Fuck, hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Hold that grumpy face.” Stiles digs his cell phone out of his pocket and takes a picture.

Derek is blushing, but also getting turned on again. He can’t help but appreciate Stiles’ obvious attraction to him. Speaking of which, Stiles is stalking directly up to him. 

“Derek, you have to let me play this fantasy out. Just, just stay put. Fuck. So hot.”

Without a chance to respond, Stiles lowers to his knees and starts to undo Derek’s pants. Derek can barely breath now that he knows what Stiles is up to. 

Stiles works Derek’s pants and briefs down his legs and just enjoys the vision in front of him. Derek is big, probably 8 or 9 inches long, and he is thick. His uncut dick is fully hard and standing up and out toward Stiles, the flushed head already peeking out from his foreskin and leaking precum. 

Stiles puts both hands on Derek, one on top of the other and twists as he slowly jerks the foreskin up and down. He looks up at Derek who has his hands fisted at his sides. Stiles slowly extends his tongue and laps across the top of his dick, dipping into the slit to catch every drop that escapes. Derek’s hands card into Stiles’ hair, not applying pressure, but needing to anchor himself to Stiles. Still looking into Derek’s eyes, Stiles relaxes his jaw and swallows Derek down to the root. His eyes water from the burn as Derek bottoms out against the back of his throat and he groans onto his dick. 

“Stiles, shit. Please, need more.” Stiles smirks with Derek’s dick in his mouth but takes pity on the man. He starts expertly dragging his mouth up and down Derek’s cock. He spends some time focusing on the head, dipping his tongue under the foreskin and sucking all the precum down. He then hollows his cheeks and starts moving up and down with gusto. Each time Derek can see the outline of his cock as it drags across Stiles cheeks. “Fuck Stiles. That’s so hot.”

Stiles loses himself into the taste and feel of Derek until Derek starts making small jerky movements. “Stiles, I’m getting close. Fuck, your mouth is so hot.”

Stiles groans, starts to fondle Derek’s balls as he continues to suck. Derek starts making jerky movements and tells Stiles that he’s close. Stiles takes him deep and Derek blows, shooting down the back of Stiles’ throat. Stiles pulls off and continues to jerk Derek off through his orgasm, some remaining come spattering against his face. Finally, Derek is spent and Stiles rests his face against Derek’s thigh, panting. 

“Fuck me, that was hot. I never thought that particular fantasy would ever come to life. Shit.”

Derek reaches down and pulls Stiles up, shocks Stiles by licking the bits of come off his face then kisses Stiles sloppily. “No one in my family can ever know what we just did on this car.”

Both men look at each other and start to laugh. 

_____

 

Back at Derek’s house, they cook dinner together like they have been doing so for years. Everything is comfortable and easy, which frankly is nice given what they have both been through. 

After dinner they end up on the couch, which started as “let’s watch some Netflix” and has evolved into making out and dry humping. 

Stiles can’t help himself. “Is it time for bed yet? I’d really like for it to be bedtime.”

Derek stands up, takes Stiles hand, and starts leading the way to his room. Derek holds Stiles to keep him from dragging them both onto the bed. “Stiles, I need to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“So, I realize that so far you’ve been Pam and I’m Jim.”

“Stop right now, are you throwing Office references at me?”

Derek smiles, “Well, you did give me a personalized comic book, just like Pam gave to Jim.”

“Does this mean you’re going to give me a blue tea pot filled with couple’s memorabilia?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“Okay, so where are you going with the Jim and Pam scenario?”

Derek blushes but keeps eye contact with Stiles. “Well, I wanted to know if you are only interested in bottoming.”

Stiles pulls in a surprised breath, eyes growing large as Derek continues. “Because I’ve never bottomed before, never really wanted to, but I do now. With you. If that’s something you would want to do with me.”

“Derek, yes. One hundred times yes! I switch, but wasn’t sure if you did. Are you sure, though? It’s really intense if you haven’t done it before. But god, I would LOVE to do that with you.”

Derek smiles, ‘Yes, I really want to with you.”

Stiles cups Derek’s face and kisses him, not deeply, just enough to express how happy he is. He pulls away and starts undressing. Derek follows suit. He grabs a bottle of lube out of his night stand then lies face down on the bed, but Stiles turns him over so that he is on his back. “I want to see you babe. That okay?”

“Fine.”

“Great, hand me one of those pillows?”

Derek does and Stiles sets it under Derek’s hips, elevating him off the bed just enough. Stiles crawls onto the bed and situates himself between Derek’s open legs, overwhelmed with the trust he’s been given. Stiles takes Derek’s semi-hard cock into one hand and starts to stroke him, meanwhile he inches in and tastes his balls. He pulls them into his mouth and sucks, hears Derek groan. Continuing to stroke his now hard cock, Stiles dips his head lower, laps at Derek’s Perenium, pressed down with enough pressure that he knows Derek will feel it a bit on his Prostate. “Fuck, Stiles. Oh my god, what was that.”

Stiles smiles into Derek’s thigh, can’t wait for his next reaction. Slow and deliberate, Stiles flattens his tongue and drags it across Derek’s puckered hole, and Derek’s hips shoot straight up in the air, loud groan being yanked from his throat. Stiles starts making soft kitten licks around the tight muscle, slowly relaxing it as Derek gets used to the sensation. Derek is panting, making a steady stream of noises, clearly enjoying the sensation. “Stiles, fuck, I need. I need something.”

Stiles understands, makes a point with his tongue, and starts to gently press into the hole. The low, rumbling noise from Derek makes Stiles nearly come himself. He continues to gently fuck into Derek with his tongue, and soon Derek is pushing back. Stiles pulls his head back and Derek wines, distraught that Stiles has stopped. Stiles kneels between Derek’s spread legs, grabs the lube and slathers some on his fingers. Derek watches him, mesmerized and desperate for what he knows is coming next. 

Once the lube is warmed up enough, Stiles takes a finger and starts to run it around the rim, not pressing in, just getting Derek used to the feel again. Derek’s eyes close and his mouth hangs open, breathing fast. Stiles drops back down and starts lapping around Derek’s hole while his finger slowly starts to slide in. Just one knuckle at a time, rolling it around the muscle, loosening him up. 

“Shit, Stiles. It’s so much, I can’t... Please, don’t stop.”

Stiles slowly slides the rest of his finger in, letting Derek get used to the intrusion. After a moment he can feel Derek start to rock his hips, demanding movement. Stiles moves his finger in and out, rotating in circles to opening him up more. He hooks the finger, searching and searching until he finds Derek’s prostate. He gently rubs against it and Derek shouts and bears down on Stiles.

“Fuck! Oh my god! Stiles!”

Stiles rubs round his prostate, avoiding direct contact, and Derek moves desperately on the bed, begging for more. Stiles starts to slip a second finger in, lapping at his entrance again with his tongue to ease the entry. Derek tenses up at the burning sensation, but Stiles works him through it, eventually getting his second finger in. 

Derek’s deep throaty moans drive Stiles crazy and he has to reach down and stroke himself. 

Stiles takes both fingers and rubs all the way around, but not hitting Derek’s prostate. Derek begs him for more. Stiles then drags both fingers over it, making Derek shout again.

“Der, can you take another? I don’t think I should try to fuck you if you can’t take a third finger.” Derek pants out a yes, desperate in his own right to feel Stiles inside him. 

Eventually Stiles has three of his long fingers fully into Derek’s ass, scissoring them to make sure he is ready. “Fuck Derek, you feel so hot. It’s going to feel incredible when I’m in you. I don’t know if I can wait any longer. Are you ready?”

“Yes, please Stiles, need it.”

Stiles removes his fingers and Derek whimpers, feeling empty. Stiles sees that his hold is still holding open, definitely well prepped. He gets back on his knees and lathers up his dick. “Okay, Der. I’m going to try, but if you feel pain and need me to stop or pull out just say so. At any moment, it’s fine. Just let me know.”

Stiles grabs his dick and lines it up, gently pressing into Derek. As he tries to get the head past the tight ring, Derek hisses so Stiles stops. “No, don’t stop. Fuck, keep going, I’m okay.”

Trusting Derek, Stiles presses in again, then suddenly is through. Both men moan, and Stiles holds still to let Derek adjust. “You okay, Der? Still with me?”

Derek’s eyes are pressed shut, his mouth slightly open as if he is trying to focus purely on what Stiles is doing. Stiles takes one of his hands and starts Stroking Derek’s cock, helping him to stay aroused, and soon Derek starts to push back on Stiles, pulling him in deeper. Stiles takes the hint, and slowly, slowly presses in. 

Derek has never felt anything like this before, would never have been willing to do this before Stiles. After a few minutes, Stiles swears and is fully inside Derek, his balls slap against the back of Derek’s ass. Derek opens his eyes and looks up at Stiles, whose face is red with need.

Stiles does his best not to move, to make this as pleasurable for Derek as possible. It’s nearly impossible because he is so hot and so tight. He has to think about something else so he doesn’t come immediately. 

“Stiles, I’m ready. Take it slow at first, but please fuck me.”

Stiles leans down, rests his forearms around Derek’s head so he can look directly into his eyes, and slowly starts to pull out. Just as he starts to feel resistance at Derek’s hole, Stiles presses back in with a slow and steady pace. The angle has him rubbing directly on Derek’s prostate and both of them groan.

“Yes! Just like that. Fuck, I never knew. More.”

Derek digs his heels into the bed, pushing up into Stiles for more pressure. Stiles gets the message and starts moving faster and harder. “Derek, oh my god, so good. So fucking good.”

Stiles leans down to capture Derek’s mouth, his tongue fucking in time with his dick and Derek feels undone. He rips his head away, trying not to come. “Stiles, can I ride you?”

“Fuck yes.”

He pulls out of Derek and flips onto his back while Derek straddles his narrow hips. “Derek, if you could only see what I see. You’re the most gorgeous thing.”

Derek grabs Stiles’ dick with one hand, lines himself up, and smoothly slides down until he is completely impaled. He rocks back and forth, reveling in the feeling and the power to control the pace. Stiles reaches up and runs his hands along Derek’s abs and chest, starts playing with his nipples as Derek begins to move up and down. 

Needing more, Stiles sits up so he can lick and tease Derek’s nipples with his mouth, making him moan even louder. Stiles grabs Derek’s ass, helping him to keep a steady pace as he continues to fuck himself onto Stiles. Derek drops his head down to Stiles, panting. 

“You feel so good, never felt so good before. Fuck Stiles, jerk me a little. I need to come so bad, can’t wait.”

Stiles kisses into Derek’s mouth, grabs his cock and begins to stroke. Derek is slamming down onto Stiles lap, clearly getting close. Suddenly Derek rips his mouth from Stiles, throws his head back, and shouts. He comes in hot spurts onto his and Stiles chests. As he orgasms, his ass clenches down on Stiles who quickly follows, burrowing his face in Derek’s chest as he has one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

It takes a few moments before both stop spasming, and they continue to hold each other as their breathing calms down. Derek kisses Stiles and slowly sits up and lets Stiles dick pull out. They are a sweaty, come-covered mess but don’t really care. They fall back onto the bed, Stiles rests his head on Derek’s chest, and they try to recover.

“Der, are you okay?”

“Stiles, that was incredible. God, thank you. It was absolutely perfect.”

Stiles smiles, content.

______

 

“Stiles, why? It’s not even 7am. I’m not getting up yet and I can’t handle conversation before coffee.”

“Derek, we need to make a plan. How are we going to tell the kids? They’re too damn smart for their own good. They’re going to figure it out.” 

Derek is grumbling. “We just got together, I finally figured my shit out. Why are you adding in more complications?”

“Oh, stop pouting, it’s adorable on your grumpy face and I can’t concentrate. Dude we need a plan. My Dad knows how fucked up I was and is definitely going to notice when I start waltzing around, shooting rainbows out my ass.”

Derek snorts into Stiles neck, licks over the bruise he left there at some point last night.

“Derek, stop trying to distract me. Scott’s also going to know something is up. We need to discuss this.”

Derek searches for Stiles’ hips under the sheets and drags the man so he is underneath him, so he can look down into those gorgeous honey-gold eyes. “Stiles, we have great kids. They love us, we’ll figure it out.”

Stiles sighs, nods in agreement. Derek starts to lean in for a kiss, and Stiles turns his head. “Dude, I love you but morning breath! No way!”

Derek laughs, burrows his face back into Stiles’ neck and begins to lick and suck in earnest. Stiles groans and throws his arms around Derek’s back, dragging him in closer.

“Well, it’s good to know I’m not the only one who breaks the rules.”

Derek and Stiles freeze. No, it can’t be. Please god, no.

Derek, currently on top of Stiles, turns around as Stiles peaks over his shoulder, only to see Allison and Scott’s faces peeking into the room, smiling at them like idiots. 

“Oh my god, this isn’t happening!” Stiles actually squeals and hides behind Derek. 

Derek meanwhile is frantically trying to figure out of the sheet has his ass covered. He thinks so, praise be to small miracles. “Allison, I thought you were at your cousins. Why are you home before 7am? Close the door!”

She gives him a totally impish smile which is shared by Scott. “We just wanted to see if you two got your crap figured out. Looks like it.” She shoots both dads an amused expression. 

“But Dad, you broke the rules, no boys in the bedroom. You’re going to owe me.”

Derek buries his head into the pillow next to Stiles’ face. “Please, for all that is good in this world, don’t ever tell your Aunts about this moment. I’ll never live it down.”

“You fucker, who do you think drove them both over here?”

“Oh my god, it’s worse. Cora, get the hell out of here! Take the kids with you! We will never speak of this again. New rule, when my door is closed, you knock first!”

“Come on ladies, let’s give them some privacy.” Scott, angel sent from heaven, takes pity on them.

“Thanks Scotty, you’re the best.” Stiles whimpers this pathetically from under Derek, refusing to show his face.

The three of them are laughing like loons as the door shuts. 

“Did that really happen? Did that really, honestly just happen?” Stiles looks shell shocked.

Derek leans up on his elbows, looks at Stiles and loses it. He’s laughing harder than he has in years. Stiles can’t help but join in. “Well, at least we don’t need to worry about how to tell them.”

They continue laughing and spend the rest of the morning lounging in bed, enjoying each other, and avoiding the loving harassment waiting for them down stairs.


End file.
